Fight or Flight
by Darkest Powers Princess
Summary: This is a story in which leads on from that amazing kiss in the book. I hope people will enjoy this story and review it so I can be inspired to continue our story. In this story Chloe and Derek go through massive twists and turns in their relationship. But can they stick together or will it be to hard to handle? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! First Fan fiction!**

**Thinking a one-shot is more appropriate because if I'm a terrible writer its best not to write a whole story which will not be read.(just so you all know! This is OOC! I am better writing my own stories in which i know the characters better.)**

**So this will be set right after the kiss in the reckoning!**

**I loved that kiss and it's what I always wanted to happen but I wish the book never ended there! **

**I really hope Kelley decides to write another series that leads on from that kiss and how the rest of their lives pan out.**

**I see everyone does a disclaimer I don't see the point because none of us honestly own it! We're just really big fans who love the series! Any who this is the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN THIS AMAZING BOOK SERIES OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES! THE AMAZING KELLEY ARMSTRONG OWNS THIS AND I WOULD NEVER TAKE THE CREDIT FOR HER EPIC CREATION!**

**Hehee done! :D**

**So here we go!**

* * *

_"So," I said. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."_

_He smiled. A real smile that lit up his whole face.__  
__"Good," he said.__  
__He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still I kept waiting for him to pull back.__  
__His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. Really kissed me- arms tightening around me, mouth moving against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again.__  
__I slid my arms around his neck. His tightened around me and he scooped me up, lifting me off his feet, kissing me like he was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't want him to ever stop.__  
__It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it.__  
__This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

The kiss intensified when Derek push me up against a tree, not hard might I add. A moan escaped my lips and Derek started kissing down my neck, dragging his teeth till he met the point where my neck meets my shoulder.

I was in total bliss until something hard hit Derek which made him grunt and pull away. I gave him a quizzical look while trying to regain a steady breathing pattern.

"What do you want Tori!" Derek snapped but kept his eyes closed and his head resting against mine, inching his lips closer to mine and then pulling back slightly as if he was restraining himself.

"Oh don't snap at me like that wolfboy! And stop humping Chloe for a second and come back to the motel because Kit wants to talk to us all about our next move!" she snapped back then she stormed away.

When she said stop humping Chloe I'm sure I must have gone the reddest anyone could possibly have gone. Derek gently put my down on the ground but kept his firm grip on my waist and my body still moulded to his. He bent down and gave me a short but equally as passionate kiss while bring his hand down to my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"We better go back then." He whispered so softly.

"Yeah… I suppose we should." I whispered just as soft while gazing into his eyes.

We just gazed softly into one another's eyes; Derek started to stroke his thumb across my cheek looking at me with such lust.

"Come on we better go and see what my Aunt Lauren and your dad have thought about while we have been gone."

He grabbed my other hand and gently pulled me into a hug while he breathed me in by putting his nose into the crook of my neck. He pulled away all too quickly for my liking as I missed the warmth and the comfort his gentle touch gave me. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the motel at a slow and steady pace obviously trying to salvage as much time alone with me as he can. Once we reached the border line of the forest we both turned to each other and kissed long and hard with as much passion as we could. Once we pulled away for air he heard the faint call of Simon.

"Derek! Come on bro were waiting! Stop making out with Chloe!" I turned to see him smirking and then Tori run out saying,

"Oh no you should have seen them before; they were practically humping one another." She said smirking whilst leaning against the rail of the shabby motel. From the distance I could hear Aunt Lauren screech,

"WHAT? Chloe get up here now!" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. This was my family now and even though we will have ups and downs over the next few weeks, I wouldn't have it any other way. I squeezed Derek's hand and whispered,

"Oh this should be fun, but I will never leave you no matter what." He rolled his eyes and said with a smile.

"You can't get away from me that easily Chloe Saunders. We just got together and nothing will keep me apart from you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Derek Souza." I smiled and gave him one last kiss before we walked hand in hand, back to the world of runaway experiments.

Well alone time was nice while it lasted.

* * *

**I know its short but it's my very first fiction piece on here.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you want more let me know!**

**Thank you for reading this Fan Fiction piece.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write!**

**I've been preparing for my prom which was great as I saw all my friends again after a while!**

**I've also had no time to write because I stayed at my friends for a while seems as my friends all wanted sleepovers and their birthdays are one after the other! -.-**

**Also my sister has been annoying always needing the laptop for work so I was stuck! Anyway I figured a new way to write these when I'm out and about so updates will hopefully be quicker or if not more than one chapter will be released at the same time.**

**Enough of me babbling on!**

**Here's the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES IVE WISH I DO, KELLEY ARMSTRONG WILL ALWAYS BE THE EPIC CREATOR!**

**On with the story …**

* * *

When we got back into the motel room Aunt Lauren was sitting on one of the beds while she took deep breaths. As soon as we walked in she shot daggers at Derek, honestly if looks could kill Derek would be shot down. I and Derek sat down on the bed facing Aunt Lauren trying to pretend her glares were unnoticeable. To be honest it hurt that Aunt Lauren acted this way towards Derek because all he has ever done is protect me whilst she has betrayed me before. She should know that Derek would not hurt me; she needs to get past the stereotype view of werewolves and accept my Derek isn't like that.

Wait… since when did I call Derek mine?

_He's always been called yours since you figured out your true feelings for him and after that kiss was when you realised he was the one you wanted forever._

Err like whoa? The voice in my head is right! I do want Derek forever, but I won't tell him that. I've only just got with him and if I say that now, it will make me seem clingy. It may also creep him out, I know what we said outside seem genuine but what if I'm just a crush he has? What if I'm just going to be one of many of his future girlfriends?

I've always wanted to be that person who grew old with her childhood sweetheart but that's a fairy tale. How can I ever believe that could happen I mean look at my life now. I'm a failed genetically modified necromancer on the run from crazy scientist who wants to kill me and my genetically modified friends. Fairy tales cannot come true to someone who is living a life like this! I feel like I'm in a movie and the plot just thickened.

I haven't realised that everyone was talking to each other about our next move while I'm spaced out staring at the floor. I blush when I realised that Aunt Lauren has been staring at me with so much concern that it is kind of comforting. She is the only family I have left that's here with me and her concern looks makes me see the motherly instinct she has. She has always been there since mom died and it was always nice to have someone there who will play the role of mom when I needed it most. Like when I was in elementary school and there was a fund raiser going on and each person in the class would be given a food to make; I had to bake brownies. Everyone would talk about how their moms will bake them whilst I sat there wondering who I would get to bake them. Dads not a good cook at all, the maids were always busy and Aunt Lauren was always working. When I rang Aunt Lauren about it she dropped everything she was doing and came to bake with me just so I wasn't upset about not having a mom to bake with me. That memory always makes me appreciate her as she thinks the world of me and always wants what's best for me.

I smile at her and she smiles back. We both refocused on the conversation at hand here and I only just noticed that Derek had been rubbing circles on my hand whilst talking to his dad. Derek looked like he was getting frustrated with his dad but his gentle circles told me that even when he was angry it would never be taken out on me.

"But dad you can't be serious thinking we would trust your 'Friends' after what Andrew did to us." Derek snapped. It seems as though they have been arguing over this certain topic for a while because Tori just got sick of it.

"Hey! I'm with wolfboy on this one and it final that we are not going to your friend's home! I say we find the people who are on this list and then we build a defense against the Edison Group and the Cabels! They have only fallen for a little while but they will be back up and running and if we sit in your little friend's house we will have nothing planned for when they do attack! God sake I'm surrounded by idiots!" she snaps and then she stalked into our room which was joined to the boys and slammed the door hard to emphasize she was angry I guess.

"As much as I hate to admit it; I agree with Tori dad, we need to build a defence don't we D!" Simon chirped. Derek Just grunted and stood up, still holding my hand.

"We'll talk more in the morning, were all tired and could do with sleep." Derek's voice rang with authority; he was made to be a leader.

"Come on Chlo." Derek mumbled as he walked to the other side of the bed, me in tow.

"Err excuse me! She's staying in my room! I'm her Aunt and I say she is not staying with you." She snapped and when she reached to grab me Derek pulled me against his chest and growled at her.

Mr Bae pulled Aunt Lauren out of the room and onto the shabby balcony. I watched them have a heated discussion in hushed whispers before my aunt stormed back in and went straight to our room where Tori is and slammed the door shut. I looked to Mr Bae and I saw him nod at Derek and me with a knowing smile. His smile was so warm and full of pride and he said, "I trust you two will just sleep as me and Simon is just here you know." He said with a smirk while getting into bed and turning his lamp off, facing away from us. Simon smiled and winked at Derek before getting into bed as well.

I turned around in Derek's arms and looked at him questionably. His gaze softened and he mumbled,

"I'm sorry I never asked you if you were okay with this…" he looked down shamefully.

"Oh err… don't be sorry I-I-I just wasn't e-e-e-xpecting it." I stuttered. To avoid any more awkwardness I got into bed and waited for Derek to join me. When he did I curled up into his arms and I felt so at peace as his embrace made me feel safe. I had trouble sleeping for a while but Derek never, I watched his face as I analysed his facial structure. His acne was gone and he looked better than ever. He had this radiant glow about him that made me want to stay in this safe area forever but deep down, that nagging feeling that is saying this will be proven false and that he will find someone better is growing stronger and stronger.

Maybe I'm being ridicules or maybe my suspicions will be correct but I should embrace the time I have left with him as once he's gone, my soul is forever lost to the darkness of despair. At that last thought, I shed a tear and then joined everybody else in the land of dreams.

* * *

**Okay so that is the second chapter and by the way I know the characters are OOC but I have trouble writing them so… it will never change :/**

**i know its short but i was just not wanting to drag it on :)**

**If you want to know what the motel looks like here's the link: **** . /imgres?q=horrible+motel+rooms&start=241&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=ArBYgGw98sXFyM:&imgrefurl= hotel/United_States-MD/Salisbury/Motel_6_Salisbury.h485381/&docid=EbCO-oGXVfFKLM&imgurl= . &w=480&h=360&ei=Tq_pT5npKcmf8gPDron-DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=184&vpy=152&dur=1720&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=106&ty=128&sig=108332378472545234654&page=11&tbnh=140&tbnw=187&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:241,i:162**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Really wasn't going to continue with this but this one review reminded me I had a fanfiction and it also made me re-think why I never continued this. I think I must have had writers block but when I reread the ooc story… I had a little idea for a chapter BUT I would love it if people would give me ideas where this could possibly go. I may use them or I may not but I want to continue this fanfic so I need inspiration. So readers please PM me or write it in a review or however you want to get in touch. If I get amazing ideas and I can't decide… I may do a poll. I don't know let's just see how this chapter does shall we? **

**(Maybe a little rusty. I make so many spelling mistakes and my literature won't be amazing)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Darkest Powers!**

**I'm lying… these are the words of a liar! O.O**

**Kelley Armstrong owns this and I will dream I own it even though I never will…**

**Away from the weirdness and on with the show…**

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy and extremely tired. I tried to roll over to stretch out my muscles but soon realised I couldn't move which made me feel very uneasy. I mean wouldn't you if you were on the run from crazy scientists and having nightmares about being held in confined spaces? Same dream from time to time is where I am trapped in a grave calling out for help but no one would ever come to my rescue. I am bounded and gagged and screaming whilst mud is being shoved into the pit. What really freaked me out about this dream is every time I would look to see who was actually burying me I would never be able to tell the face of this person, all I could see was that it was always the silhouette of a man. It freaked me out because I can't get rid of this dream without knowing who I am actually afraid would bury me. Got to be the scientists right?

In my efforts to get away and make room for me to breathe I discovered that there was arms wrapped around my waist and not in a tense fighting stance, I also realised that I was in the hotel room. Memories came flooding back to me of last night's events. I turned my head to the side to see Derek laying there with a small content smile on his face. Did I do that?

I blushed so red at the memories of last night and the position I was in now. If you asked me a year ago where I would be a year later, the last thing EVER to come to my mind would be this. A runaway who is with these super-natural's who are now my family, and who is actually in the comforting arms of the big and brooding werewolf. My life where I was back in school with my other friends seems like such a distance memory but I can't help wonder… would my life have turned out better that way?

When I pulled myself out of the clouds I saw two electrifying green eyes staring at me. This made me jump and he chuckle.

"Always so jumpy." His words laced with sleep. I couldn't help but blush even redder at his words but also have a cheesy grin on my face.

"Well if you would stop sneaking on me when I am in deep thought we could avoid all of this 'Jumpiness'"

He raised an eyebrow at my response but smirked never the less.

"I didn't sneak I just opened my eyes"

I blushed once again. I seriously need to stop blushing at everything. Not being able to think of a response I turned my head away from him and looked at the side of the room Simon and Mr Bae were. I watched their sleeping figures for a moment before I felt his fingers on my chin which he used to make me face him. He was so gentle and graceful when doing it, it made me wonder how people see him as ruff and scary when I see the sweet and gentle side. It made me feel special.

"I love it when you blush." He whispered.

And what did I do in response. Blush. I probably look like a tomato by now. My eyes flickered to his lips as he came closer and closer. Our lips brushed and I felt that shock I feel when I kiss him. We moved our mouths in sync in our slow kiss. This kiss was the best; it was just full of emotion in which no words in the English dictionary could possibly describe. We lean our foreheads together once we parted in which we then gazed longingly into each other's eyes. This gaze said a thousand words without a single syllable actually being pronounced. Our gaze was held for what felt like a thousand years in our own world. That was ended when a pounding on the adjoined door rattled the hotel.

"Get the hell up right now. I am not sitting around for any longer waiting until you have decided it is time to get up."

Mr Bae and Simon groaned in which I only just realised that Simon fell out of bed out of fright. He shot daggers at the door, most likely hoping that Tori was smart enough to not enter. If looks could kill. But Tori being Tori barged right in and threw the covers off Mr Bae in which he hid his head under his pillow as a response. Tori was about to do it to us until Derek's tight grasp on me ( not painful might I add) and ferocious growl cut her off. She stopped mid-step but the pissed off look never left her face for a moment. She simply had a small smirk start up on her face which made me really concerned.

"Oh Miss Fellows…" She wouldn't.

"I know you were worried about having to maybe give Chloe the 'talk', you know with a hormonal wolfboy in her bed. But I am thinking that maybe it is too late." She smirked with satisfaction as she knew my aunt would blow up over ANYTHING to do with Derek and me.

"WHAT?! Chloe please tell me you are not stupid enough to actually do something like that!" she screeched with a panicked tone whilst rushing into the room. Once she saw me and Derek fully dressed she scowled at Tori.

"Great. Now that everyone is here let's discuss our next move because sitting around will only get us caught." Tori said with annoyance.

Tori had only lost her mum last night so I think all this 'rushing for a plan' is down to the fact that she doesn't want to face it and that she wants to be as far away as possible from the Edison Group and the Cables as she can get. Like us all really. I sat up straight in bed with my legs crossed and Derek sat up next to me with his hand on my waist. Aunt Lauren glared at his hand and sat down on a chair in the corner so slow that she looked like a predator about to attack if one false move was made. I had no doubt in my mind that she would attack.

"Right so my plan last night was obviously genius so I think we should just hire a rental car and go and look for the first experiment." She said matter of fact.

Simon was still shooting daggers from the floor whilst Mr Bae was sitting up and staring at Tori with slight confusion and I think I could see a bit of proudness there. I wonder if Mr Bae knows if anyone else knows his secret. How long could he keep this from Simon, Tori and Derek? They have a right to know right? I am of course am not going to say anything but I think I should confront Mr Bae alone just to see what he is going to do. He has to tell them because even though he doesn't know I know I am still carrying that burden.

"Tori I know your plan was… well thought out but I still think we should go to my friend's house. He runs a safe house and when we get there we can extend the plan from there." Mr Bae said with authority but also with caution. Tori's eyes narrowed and we all knew what she was thinking because we were all thinking it too. Another safe house? Yeah because the last 'Safe House' we were in was so safe.

"Chloe, honey. We need help with this and we need to go to a safe house and get reinforcements. We can't do this alone." Crap. Did I say that out loud? Aunt Lauren said that with the softest voice and it made me hear the comfort in that soft motherly tone.

"Yeah. I know but… Can you blame us for being so insecure about safe houses?" I muttered. Derek's hand on my waist tightened and I looked over at him to see him in deep concentration.

"You just have to learn to trust." She spoke calmly.

"Yeah because trusting gets you far. Andrew was supposed to be trustworthy and I thought he was but he turned out to be keeping dad away from us and getting us locked up in the EG's headquarters." Simon spat. Anger laced into every word. You could see the betrayal he felt through his eyes. The room was deafeningly quiet now after his outburst.

Mr Bae finally broke it. "Come on guys. You have us now and I will never let you be betrayed again. We are in this together and we will fight this together. We will go the safe house for a short time and after we have the information we need we will follow through on Tori's plan. Okay?"

He took our silence as acceptance.

"Okay everyone be ready to leave in an hour me and Lauren will get a rental car and then we will all head off to the safe house." He got up and left the room with Aunt Lauren.

Tori stomped out of the room into the other room in which I heard the shower go in the next room.

"She seems to have the right idea. Do you mind if I go first?" Simon pleaded.

Derek grunted and reply and I smiled and said go ahead. Once everyone was gone it was just me and Derek. I looked up at him concerned that he never said anything about our next move. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Will we ever be safe?" I whispered as if my normal tone would sound like thunder.

"I will protect you Chloe. We will be safe one day but I will always be there for you. You will never have to worry about being alone or unsafe." He whispered just as quiet.

I gave him a weak smile as I couldn't force myself to actually give a real one because with everything going on… I only had the effort to give a tiny smile. We lay back down and cuddled whilst we were alone as we both knew these moments will not come often.

Our adventure is about to continue in ways we will never predict but moments like these we will salvage and treasure. These are the moments we fight for.

* * *

**So this is a new chapter. Please review so I know if the next chapter should be written and don't forget if you have an idea were this should go to PM me your ideas. Thank you for reading, I love you all! **

**God Bless you.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am back and I would like to thank the people who gave me suggestions and have reviewed. I would also like to thank the new followers to this story and the ones who added it to their favourites. All of these actions have just made me… SO HAPPY! When I looked at how many people have viewed this story I was stunned. America, Canada, UK, Australia, Mexico, India, Belgium, United Arab Emirates, Germany, Philippines, Romania, Netherlands and Italy. All you people from these places have made me so happy and I thank you all! I got over 400 views in January because of you all!**

**I will get on with the story but I had to express my thanks to you all and that you are the reason I have continued this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to own it… but I honestly don't. *Le Sigh***

* * *

Trees. That is all I can see. The never ending scenery of trees. I should count myself lucky that it's not four plain walls that I can see, like in the Edison Group headquarters. We are in a Volkswagen Sharan which amazingly seats 7 people and is quite spacious. Myself and Derek are at the back of the car, Tori and Simon are in the middle row whilst kicking each other and then there is Mr Bae and Aunt Lauren in the front. Mr Bae said his friends live in a very enclosed area and that it is out of the Edison group's eyes and that they could not possibly find it. Yeah. Right.

I think Mr Bae doesn't realise that they find us eventually no matter where we are. I serious felt like those characters out of that book, 'Breathe'. Trapped in a dome type place and being lied to by people who you felt like you should trust.

I wish my life was normal. No running. No Hiding. No corpses. No spirits. Nothing like that.

But do I really? That would mean no Derek. No Tori. No Simon. I know I used to dream about my life being more exciting than the same routine I had every day but this? I honestly never would have expected.

"…shopping." I woke up from my daze to see Tori staring at me as if expecting me to answer.

"What?" Tori's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'what?' were you even listening to me?" she huffed.

"Sorry Tori. What did you say?" I said. She replied with a sigh, "I said we will have to get new clothes and that means we have to go shopping. Honestly Chloe I expected you to be enthusiastic about this! It's the only normal thing we will have done in a long time." She turned around in her seat with her arms crossed. Great now I have annoyed Tori.

I looked over at everyone and everyone was in their own little worlds. I looked at Derek and he was staring at something in his hand. I stared at his hand with such intensity that I hoped I could see through his hand to see what it was. All I could see was flashes of gold so I assumed it was a piece of jewellery. Still, where did he get it from? I have never seen him carry any jewellery with him. I looked at his face to see his expression and of course he is a man of many emotions. Not.

Ever since we got in this car he hasn't even spoke to me and now I know why. He has been focusing on that gold item for so long that it gave the impression it was very, very important to him. Still, what could this item be and where did he get it?

I think I am turning into someone out a CSI with all these questions and looking deep into things. I turned my attention away from Derek and back to the window. I will ask Derek about it later and if he doesn't want to tell me, that is fine by me. I shouldn't pry on his life so much because if he wants me to know he will tell me eventually.

"Almost there kids." My eyes took in the scenery as it changed from thick forests to very thin as we got nearer to house. The long driveway was beautiful; it had amazing bushes of flowers. It reminded me of the red roses in Alice in Wonderland. As the car turned around this massive oak tree that was in the middle of the drive we finally got to see the houses exterior. Oh. My. Gosh. It was the most beautiful house I have ever laid my eyes on and probably the biggest too. It looked like the perfect country manors you see in movies. I was astonished. The engine stopped and we all just sat in awe, Mr Bae opened his door and told us to wait a moment. He knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a response. The door opened to see two people a man and a woman who opened tot door wide and greeted Mr Bae with open arms. We could hear them laughing and Mr Bae kept point to the car whilst probably explaining what we were doing here. Once they had finished talking Mr Bae came back and told us to follow him.

I got out of the car and took in the appearances of the people at the door. The man was very tall with brown short hair and at least looked about 45. The woman was small and she had ginger hair and the most electrifying eyes I have ever seen. They stood out so bold, so radiantly that they draw you in. She had orange eyes with the most beautiful flecks of gold. She was truly a picturesque sight. I looked down at me and saw scruffy clothes, horrible black hair which did not help my pale complexion. I must have looked like a 13 year old Goth girl. There is nothing wrong with Goth's or emos but I am seriously not either of them. I felt like such an idiot with this appearance, what Derek saw in me. I looked around for Derek and found him to be the furthest away from me with a sad look on his face. I expected the famous Derek Souza to be on high alert, scanning the area and protecting us like he always seemed to do. But here he stood with such a defeated look, it made me realise that something was seriously up. My mind flashed back to the gold item and it made me even more curious to figure out what the true meaning of it was.

I turned my attention back to the man and woman addressing us, apparently their names are William and Emma.

"Kit I am so glad you are okay. We have been worried about you for years and we sadly thought you were dead. Please stay for as long as you like and no more disappearing without saying something first, it was hell not knowing what happened to you." Emma stated.

"Oh are these your children Kit? And who is this lovely woman? Hmm?" William persisted. Kit's head shook with a smirk, I wonder does he know Tori is even his daughter and if he does will he say?

"Emma. William. I would like you to meet Lauren Fellows and her niece Chloe Saunders." Kit stopped a moment and looked at Tori. He must know. He must be deciding whether to introduce her as his daughter or just as another experiment.

"And this is the lovely and smart Victoria Enright who was at Lyle House with my sons and Chloe. Of course you know my sons from many years ago, this is Derek and this is Simon." Kit started with a saddened tone but then changed to pride. Emma gave him a look which seemed to be saying 'I know'; she turned her attention to the boys instead.

"Oh my. Derek and Simon, you two have grown up so much! Let me look at you!" Emma rushed out. "Oh Derek, Lily will be so happy to see you! You two were such a cute couple. She only ever went on about how much she missed you and she still does. Simon, Ryan is here too and I am sure you two can get back to competing with each other on those silly video games again." She beamed.

Lily? Who was Lily? Who was she to Derek? I looked over at Derek and saw him with the biggest smile I had ever seen. I felt a pang of jealously and sadness. He never smiled that much when he was around me. The hurt must have shown on my face because Tori grabbed my hand and gave me a friendly squeeze. I faced the two adults again and made my face expressionless.

"Well come on in everyone that journey must have been exhausting. Let's go and get you all hot drinks and then I will show you were you can sleep." William said. William kept glancing at me; he must have seen my face.

We walked into the house and turned right to go into the kitchen, the kitchen had a long isle and many seats but also had a dining room attached which must at least seat 30 people. How many people are there? We all sat down on a stool while Emma and William made hot chocolates. I was sitting next to Tori and I kept my hands on my lap and stared at them as if hoping that would make me invisible. Tori held my hand again, she was treating me like a sister would and I highly respect her for that. I looked up at her and she gave me a knowing look and then squeezed my hand again. I looked over at Derek and realised he was talking very fast and excitedly to Emma about Lily. My chest felt tight and I had to look at my lap again so the hurt was not visible. Tori shot daggers at the side of Derek's head and her other hand started to spark a bit, I didn't even bother to stop her as she shot the fireball near Derek's head in which smashed a plate on the other side of the room.

The whole room was silent and Derek shot Tori daggers, I was so glad Tori did that. "Just like your father said you were going to be all them years ago, a very powerful witch. Kit you must be so proud of you daughter."

* * *

**So a cliffhanger.**

**Not nice, I know but it seemed like a good place to stop. Okay so I know it is shorter than any other chapters I have published but this is all I could do this time. My schedule is so hectic, my friend life isn't so great at the moment because I spend to much time working on essays etc. So I will try to update as often as I can but it will be random times most of the time. (Got to work to get into UNI) **

**Anyway please R&R and share your thoughts accept for grammar complaints( I know it is awful :-/ Got to work on it and I am ) and OOC reviews. Just because I know these are issues. Please, after reading this will you check out my Poll? It is about this story and I need all your opinions. It's your story guys, you choose the directions (Most of the time)  
**

**If you have any more amazing suggestions please contact me.**

**God Bless you all.**

**Love from **

** DarkestPowersPrincess :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am back a week later and so much has happened in that one week that I am surprised I got a chance to write. Anyway I would like to thank all of you amazing reviewers, followers, favorite adders, readers and feedback messengers. I love you all and I want to give you all a virtual hug.**

**-Virtual squeezeeeee!-**

**d-(^.^)z Good job everybody! We did great! 600 views is an amazing number to reach and it is all thanks to you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this… I would basically be the female book God which is Kelley. But I am not so. I will carry on with my sad ungodly life.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

I looked at Tori's face and wished I didn't. Tori was speechless but anger dawned on her face which made me feel sympathetic. "That was low. You think it is funny to mess with people like that? I lost my mom not long ago and a dad who gives up on me. I have no family left. Why would you say he was my dad when he really isn't? I have a dad but he is a waste of space." She spat with venom. Emma looked taken back by the level of anger Tori had in which she turned to Kit and said "I am sorry. It just came out."

Tori pushed her stool back with that much aggression that it fell to the ground with an ear-splitting bang. "You apologize to him! You should be apologizing to me!" She all but shouted. Her hands were glowing again and I knew she was going to snap. I jumped down off my stool and went over to her. "Tori. Come on, you just need to take a moment to calm down. This anger isn't helping you control your powers." Her eye's twitched and she gave me a sideways glance. She was silent for a long time and you could see the anger fading slowly away, which made me sigh in relief.

"Dad, is this some sort of joke? Why haven't you said anything?" Simon rushed out in a concerned but freaked out tone. Kit looked at Simon with sad eyes then looked over at Tori. "I should have told you a long time ago. We could have avoided this. Simon, Tori can we talk somewhere else?" said Kit.

Tori's anger flamed right up again in which the hand I was holding got burnt a bit which caused me to yelp and pull my hand away. Derek jumped from his chair and stopped when he saw Tori's power in her hands building. He kept his eyes on me and I could see the panic in them, he could not get to me to help so it was up to me.

"Tori? Let's calm down before you hurt yourself and do something you will regret." I said whilst holding my hand close to my chest trying not to let the pain show.

Her power just kept building and I knew no words would stop her from exploding. She all of a sudden tensed up and the power was gone. Binding spell! Kit looked at her with his hands up not knowing whether to release her. He decided it was the best thing to do and he released her in which resulted to her nearly falling to the floor if I weren't there.

She looked up at Kit with fury until he bellowed "THAT IS ENOUGH VICTORIA!" She looked taken back and just stared at him with a state of shock.

"Victoria. Simon. Derek. Into the next room please, I am sorry about all the fuss Emma and about that plate." That reminded me. I looked over at Derek and his attention was on his dad, his eyes flickered to me but he did not hold the stare long enough to show he cared that I was okay.

I looked down at my hand and saw that it was red and blistered. My Aunt Lauren ran over to me while everyone else had a staring contest. She was fussing over my hand and asked William if he had a first aid kit in which he went to retrieve. "Please kids, we need to talk." Kit pleaded. Simon was the first to move in which he went into the dining room; he was soon followed by Tori.

Derek stood un-moving and unresponsive. I grew concerned but then realised he didn't care about me which made the tables turn. He sat down on the stool and said "No dad. It's okay, I had a feeling anyway so it does not have to be explained to me." He looked over at Emma who stared right back. It was like they had a telepathic communication because she nodded her head and then nudged him into the living area.

I turned around to find that there was only me, William and my Aunt left in the room. "Would you like any help Lauren?" William asked.

"No it is okay I can tend to my nieces injuries." She said coldly. I raised my eyebrow at her, why was she being so cold towards William? He did nothing wrong. When he left it was just me and my aunt, she finished binding my hand which then she just stared at. I coughed and she looked up, "Why was you being so cold towards William?" I asked innocently.

She sighed and said, "I didn't mean to be horrible but you cannot blame me for being just had your hand burnt and I have noticed what Derek is acting like lately, so I am concerned."

"What do you think this all means?" I whisper. "The Derek thing I mean."

"I think he needs to sort out what he wants because he is not treating you like this. Whoever Lily is had best not make him forget how important you are because if he hurts you anymore than he already has…" she let her sentence trail off. I knew she just wanted to protect me and I was truly grateful for that.

I hugged my aunt and she hugged me back. "Chloe if he hurts you anymore than he has, we are leaving this group because you do not deserve this." I looked at her with shock, but soon nodded. She was right, I didn't want to leave but if Derek chose this girl over me… I don't think I would be able to wake every day to see that.

"Lauren. Chloe, Could you come in the living room please." Emma called from there. We looked at each other and got up. My aunt kept her arm around me while we walked to the living room and we found it full of teens and adults. Around about 7 unfamiliar faces looked in our direction, I looked to find Derek sitting so close to a girl it made me jealous.

She had her hand on his knee and they talked about memories they had. My eyes felt watery and I thought I was going to cry, I turned my head to look anywhere but in his direction. "How is your hand Chloe? Looked like a nasty burn." Emma asked.

"It is okay thank you for asking. Tori never meant it; she cares about me too much to hurt me on purpose. We're like sisters." Emma smiled at me. "Oh Chloe how rude of me to not introduce my side of the party." She moved her arm over the people who I didn't know. "Introduce yourselves everyone." William said.

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes stood up, "Hi my name is Sarah, I'm 15 years old and I am fire demon." The next to go was a boy who had brown hair and blue eyes, "Hi. I am Ryan. I'm 16 and I am a sorcerer." Oh this must be Simon's old friend.

A couple stood up next, she woman had ginger hair and green eyes and the man had black hair and blue eyes. "Hi my name is Amelia and this is James, we are both 39 and James is a werewolf and I am a necromancer." Amelia beamed. I smiled; finally I have someone to talk to about necromancy without them trying to kill me.

Two muscly boys stood up next; they both had black hair and gold eyes. Their eyes were so mesmerizing I felt like I was in a trance. "My name is Hayden and this is my brother Jace, we are both 16 and are werewolves." Hayden winked at me and I smiled. He was cute but nothing could compare to what Derek looked like to me.

There was one person left and I did not look forward to getting to this person. She stood up which made me get a clearer look at her. She was slim but had curves in all the perfect places, she had ginger hair and had green eyes. She looked just like Amelia. "Hello my name is Lily. I am 16 years old and I am a necromancer." she smiled. I gave her a tight smile back, I could not bring myself to liking her.

She sat back down and turned her attention back to Derek. "How do you two know each other?" I asked with false interest. "Oh me and Derek go way back don't we Dery." She smiled and curled into him in which he smiled at her. SMILED. My heart was beating rapidly.

"We met each other when we were little through our parents. Me and Derek we are like puzzle pieces We just complete each other." she smiled again in which he gave her a toothy smile back. That was when my heart shattered. I don't think I could do this. I can't live here.

"Well my name is Chloe, I am 16 and I am a necromancer." I said with hurt in my voice. I stared down at the rug not meeting anyone's eyes. "Hello my name is Lauren and I am human. I am also Chloe's aunt and a doctor." Lauren said whilst glaring at Derek. Derek and Lily just kept staring at each other like long lost lovers. It made me sick.

"Oh Dery! I still have that ring you got me. You better still have yours! I wanna know your still committed to me after all these years." Lily said as a matter of fact. "Yeah I have it. Of course I am still committed, we made a vow to each other." Derek replied.

They both got out their rings and put them on. I was going to be sick. Maybe faint. "I don't mean to be rude but is there somewhere I could sleep please? I have become really tired after that journey." my voice cracked throughout. Emma jumped up and said, " Of course I shall show you your room. You will be sharing with Tori because of limited space." She said as she walked up the stairs.

I followed behind her with my head down and I never dared looked at Derek since that moment with the rings. "Here you go dear. This will be your room whilst you stay here." Emma beamed. "Goodnight." I nodded a thanks and mumbled goodnight. I was not in the mood to talk right now. I took my shoes off, pulled back the covers and got into bed. This night has been awful. I cried myself to sleep as nothing could stop the tears which overflowed constantly. Why can't I have a happy ending?

* * *

**Well. That's the end of that Chapter. Don't worry. This fanfiction will pick up, I feel like I got all the emotion out of Chloe and that you all understand the level of pain she is in at the moment. People are wondering what is up with Derek ... I am not gonna give away anything big but don't worry. His hurt towards Chloe is not on purpose and it will be a roller-coaster of emotions between the two. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review. I need your feedback. ( I did this story on my phone so I apologize if there is more spelling mistakes.)**

**God bless you all.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess **


	6. Chapter 6

**Why is she updating so quickly you may ask! Well I am being generous because of the lovely reviews and I want to thank you all for them. I have a few little replies to them:**

**Guest: Don't know your name of course but your review is appreciated and please review again when you have read this chapter. Thank you very much.**

**keagan bolak: Hello! Love when you review! It makes me laugh because I can just tell from your words that you get into this story and that means a lot to me. Thank you! **

**Zoesouzaxoxo: You are another great reviewer. Your comments are just amazing! I serious smile because your review was just funny. Thank you so much!**

**Ashes to ashes: Hi! I just wanted to say this is a Chlerek story. I have made it start off sad and sometimes depressing because they are on the run and life will never be sunshine and rainbows. Chlerek is the best book couple in my eyes and I can see you love them too. Lily is just an obstacle and there will always be obstacles in real life and this story is going to take a lot of twists and turns and I hope you will read on but if you have lost interest I am okay with that. I thank you so much for reviewing and for reading my story and I hope you continue to do so.**

**CeCsep: OH. MY. GOSH! Your review makes me smile and laugh! I love the way you remember the promises Derek made and the fact that it made you get into the story. When I read your review… I was like :D. Words cannot describe how your review effected my day. Thank you so so much!**

**Alicelover520: Well Lily will be a misunderstood character and I am thinking she may just have a dark side. Just have to wait and see. Thank you for reviewing and you have reviewed a lot on this story and that means a lot that you actually continue reading it. Thank you so much! You're amazing! Oh and by the way "CHLEREK FOREVER WOOO!"**

**Live Life Out Loud: Well thank you very kindly! I am glad that you are one of those people who are seeing and feeling the emotions in the story. I am glad you commented on it too, it is nice for it to be noticed. Thank for reading and reviewing and I hope to hear more from you in the future.**

**Dia: Well Dia, you are the only one to suggest something this time and I thank you for that. Those werewolves though… Which werewolf? I think if she does go with one of them, it won't be serious and girl. I love the way you think. I had fireworks in my head when you said that and I am actually considering changing directions. Thank you for reviewing and please review again what you think of this chapter.**

**Well my messages are done and I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed throughout and to just say you are all amazing. I shall get on with the story now.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this I would make Derek all mine! I would send Chloe off with one of my made up werewolves. But sadly I don't and I only own Emma, William, Jace, Hayden, Sarah, Ryan, Amelia, James and finally the hated Lily.**

* * *

**Derek's POV: (Didn't expect that right?!)**

Lily was here. I haven't seen her in such a long time, the last time I had seen her was when we were 7 and she lived next door. We first met when I was playing in my backyard and she in hers, I looked through the wooden fence at her. She was a beautiful sight, long red locks blowing in the wind whilst she danced around. When she noticed me staring she came over to me and we talked then it became a regular thing, we would meet every day around 5 and just talk through the fence and soon we were playing pirates in mine or in her yard. Our friendship was strong and it was painful when I had to let her go, but it was for her safety. Her mother Amelia always treated me like I was her son and I would love the way I was always so welcomed in their home. I was a shy, misunderstood character when I was younger and that is why myself and Lily had an instant connection. We were both misunderstood.

Those rings were the only thing that connected us from childhood and the only thing we had left of our times together. We both found the rings one day in a time capsule that we dug up, as kids the excitement was overwhelming. More so, because we pretended that we were pirates that were digging for treasure. In this time capsule we discovered a pair of rings, buttons, and handkerchiefs with initials sewn on them. These were amazing treasures but we only kept the rings, she took one and I took one. I remember her saying that these rings are the commitment we have to each other as pirates and that our adventures will be forever. Little did she know I was leaving the following week and never to return, I kept the ring and always remembered the red locks girl from next door. When I got the chance I would always look at the ring and reflect on the time I was at my most ease in life and that was the time I had little to worry about. But times have changed and I can't help but worry constantly. I worry about Simon and my dad. I most of all worry about Chloe, my mate. I love her too much to much that I pains me, if something were to happen to her… my life would be a dark pit of emptiness and I would forever be broken.

My beautiful blonde, blue eyed mate was all I could wish for in a woman. She is the only person in my entire life that has opened me up more in such a small space of time. She truly is a gift from God. I looked up from my place on the couch to find Chloe nowhere in sight, I asked Emma where she was and she said she was sleeping. I thanked her and went to check on her. It is not my fault; I have to check on her. She is my mate and if these werewolves do not back off it will get ugly. I followed her scent and reached a door on the second floor, I opened the door slowly to see her curled up in a ball fast asleep. I went into the room and went to look at my sleeping angel. She was perfect. I took in every detail of her face and found that her eyes were all red and puffy. Had she been crying?

My heart pounded in my chest and I started growling. Who has hurt my mate? Why has she been crying? I was becoming furious and I knew I had to calm down. She was resting and there was no point in waking her up, she has been exhausted lately and she needs all the sleep she can get. I stood up from my knelt position and stared at her. I will find out what is up with her, it breaks my heart to see her upset. I went out of the room and shut the door quietly, when I turned around Lily was standing right there. I looked down at her and she had a small smile, she leaned forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I missed you. Hopefully we can get that friendship back minus the pirate part." She giggled into my shoulder and then looked up at me. She leaned up till she got to my ear and whispered, "Hopefully we can be more than that." I pulled away with lightning speed. Was she interested in me?

"Wh-"I didn't manage to finish my sentence because she leaned up and kissed me. Too startled to pull away I just stood still. When she unwrapped herself from me she whispered goodnight and turned to go into her room. I turned away from her door and rubbed my mouth, I felt like an ass. I am with Chloe, the most beautiful creature on the planet. But what are these feelings I have towards Lily? Is it hate or want? I think I will keep an eye on her. I have my mate and we are happy, I don't need her to ruin that. I turned to walk down the corridor to see Tori standing there with shock in her eyes; did she just see Lily and me?

"Tori, how long have you been standing there for?" I asked with innocence. She narrowed her eyes at me after getting over the initial shock. "How dare you do that to Chloe. You're lucky to even have her!" Tori whisper-yelled.

"Nothing happened. She kissed me and I didn't expect it! I would never hurt Chloe on purpose!" I whisper, yelled right back. She pushed me back using her shoulder. "If I catch you and that wannabe Lily Collins alone and in close climate again, I will hunt you down and shave you and turn you from a wolf man into a wolf boy." She spat. She went into her room and I heard her huff and sit down whilst muttering about me being a fool. I felt so ashamed. I didn't mean for her to kiss me, I was surprised and shocked. If I knew she was going to do that I would have pushed her far, far away. What have I done? That is it. I am going to tell her to back off and that I have a mate and that there could be nothing between us, all I wanted was that old friendship we had. I made my way to my room whilst the wolf was whining in my head to go and plead for forgiveness for betraying our mate. I took my top off and pants and got into bed in just my underwear. I wish I could dream the last few minutes away.

**Tori's POV:**

After getting over some shock from finding out I was related to Simon. I headed up to 'my room'. It better not be a dump. I looked down the corridor to see Derek come out of there, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Lily pop round and sneak up on him. I didn't like this girl; if she messes with my sister I will ruin Pippi Longstocking's life. She hugged Derek and I eyed her body language, she was being too close for this to be a friendship hug. I see Derek wrap his arms around her and say, "I missed you. Hopefully we can get that friendship back minus the pirate part." She giggled into his shoulder and then looked up at him. She leaned up till she got to his ear and whispered something. Derek pulled away with lightning speed. What did she say to make him act like that?

"Wh-"he didn't manage to finish his sentence because she leaned up and kissed him. How dare that skank do that! How dare he let her kiss him. I am going to hurt him so bad that he won't be able to reproduce or walk for a week. He doesn't hurt my sister. She unwrapped herself from him and whispered something and then went into her room. Derek then rubbed him mouth were she kissed him and he didn't even look disgusted. That stupid wolf. When Derek turned around and saw me his face was priceless. Caught in the act are we Derek?

"Tori, how long have you been standing there for?" He asked with innocence. I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he play dumb. "How dare you do that to Chloe. You're lucky to even have her!" I whisper, yelled.

"Nothing happened. She kissed me and I didn't expect it! I would never hurt Chloe on purpose!" He whisper, yelled right back. I pushed him back using my shoulder. "If I catch you and that wannabe Lily Collins alone and in close climate again, I will hunt you down and shave you and turn you from a wolf man into a wolf boy." I spat with a high level of venom in my voice. I went into my room and huffed. How could Derek be such a fool? I sat down whilst muttering about him being a fool. I saw his shadow from under the door move completely away. I sat with a dilemma on my hands, do I tell Chloe what her precious wolf boy has been doing or do I leave it? I think it is time I took matters into my own hands. If Derek doesn't push the Lily away, I will make it clear she isn't wanted. I took off my shoes and placed them near my bed. I took a look at Chloe before curling up into a ball and letting my thoughts swirl around. How could he be so selfish? I took one last look at Chloe and then let sleep take me.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Woop! Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you liked the mix up of POV's. I thought a different perspective was needed; otherwise it would just get a little bit repetitive. Okay so please R&R and let me know if this makes some of you happy that Chlerek is not going to be gone without a serious fight, and that's just 3 people who are fighting in favour. This will probably be the last chapter of the week unless I have time on the weekend. I hope you all give me feedback and share this with your friends. Thank you for everything.**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Three updates in a week. On a roll of course but sorry to say this cannot become a regular thing. I was excited to write this chapter but I was also troubled as I got a variety of views on the current situation in my story. I think that all your comments were amazing and they make me write faster, so I am hoping I can get around 8 reviews for this chapter. **

**In this chapter things will unfold. Secrets will be spilled. Plans will be made and questions will be asked. Whilst the plans in this chapter will not be all revealed, they will all lead onto the path of revenge. One-way or another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Darkest Powers series. However I do own Emma, William, Ryan, Lily, Sarah, Jace, Hayden, Amelia and James.**

* * *

I was dreaming about Derek changing and how he hugged me and told me he loved me afterward. The grass we laid on was as green as green could be, I lay content in his arms. The scene soon turned grey and I fell through the ground, it's happening again. I scream into my gag whilst struggling to free myself of these ropes but it is no use. The man above me murmurs something, it is the first time he has spoken in my dream but still I could not place who he was. He repeatedly said, "You done this to yourself." I struggled more and more in shear panic and as soon as I could barely see through the layer of mud, the dream ended with violent shakes.

"Chloe! Chloe wake up!" a panicked voice broke through my darkness. Derek? I opened my eyes quick and wide whilst sitting up, gasping for air. I felt a weight next to me and arms wrap around me, Derek rocked me back and forth in a comforting gesture. I embraced in it for a couple of seconds until my whereabouts came back to me. I pulled away from him and pushed myself up the bed to rest against the headboard, I needed to get away from him.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Derek sounded genuinely confused. Maybe he really didn't know how he hurt me. I shook my head and whispered, "I don't need your help. Please just go." I must have sounded pathetic.

"You heard her wolf boy; she doesn't need you so run along and go crawl back to your bitch." Tori sneered. I looked up at her and saw that she was standing with her arms crossed whilst glaring at Derek. Derek growled at her while he never took his eyes off me. I stared back, trying to look angry but that barrier was breaking. I wanted to breakdown badly as it pained me more to hold it all in.

"I am not leaving until you tell me why you have been distant since we got here and what your dream was about." Derek demanded. This sparked anger in me, I have been ignoring him? Is he joking? "Are you serious?" I whispered dangerously low. "I have been ignoring you? You have been ignoring me since we started the journey to here and that dream I just had is none of your concern."

"Chloe I haven't been ignoring you. Why have you been crying?" He said slowly. Unbelievable. "Derek. You're smart so why don't you replay these last couple of hours and figure it out hmm?" I said. "Now if you don't mind I want some sleep." I muttered. Derek looked so broken; he must not know what he has done to hurt me. His eyes became glossy. He wanted to cry which made my lip quiver.

"What's going on? I heard screaming? Are you okay Derek?" Lily rushed in and put her hands on Derek's arm. "You're not wanted in this room. Get out before I blow you out and you can take your little dog too." Tori spat. She is not one to wake up and piss of that's for sure.

Lily looked over at Tori and narrowed her eyes whilst Derek's eyes never left mine at all. "Come on Derek, its best we leave." Lily pulled on his arm but he was resisting leaving. I gave him a glare and he slowly stood up, Lily tried to get him to move again. "Figure it out Derek and then maybe we can talk." I said with anger laced through every word. He left the room with his head down then and Lily trotted after him. Tori closed the door and sighed; she looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. We listened to Lily through the door asking Derek questions about what just happened. We heard him sigh and say he wanted to be alone.

I looked at Tori again and this time she was sitting were Derek sat previously. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" She asked. I shook my head, "It is okay. It's nothing new and nothing I cannot handle but thank you so much." I hugged her and she hugged back. When she pulled away something clicked. "What did you mean that Derek should go running back to Lily? Has he been with her again? Because you weren't in the living area when she was all over him so something else must have happened." I stated. She looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Well when I was coming up to bed, Derek just came out of our room and then Lily showed up. She hugged him and got way too close to him in which she then whispered something to him which shocked him. He pushed her back and looked at her with wide eyes and then she-" Tori cut off. "Tori please tell me." I had a lump in my throat; I don't think I want to know.

"She then got onto her tip toes and kissed him in which she pulled back about 6 seconds later to whisper again. She left after that, and I grilled wolf boy about it but I thought you should know." Tori looked down and couldn't meet my eyes. I choked on a sob which brought her head straight up and she gathered me into her arms. "I will kill him Chloe and you could do better. I heard from Sarah that Hayden likes you and that he is hotter."

When I finished crying I sat looking and feeling defeated. "No. I am not having this Chloe." Tori stood up and paced. She stopped and then turned very slowly around to me; she had the biggest smirk on her face. She had a plan. "You know what Jevenal the old writer from Roman times said, 'Revenge is sweeter than life itself'." She stated. "You forgot to finish that quote there Tori, 'Revenge is sweeter than life itself. So think fools.'" I looked at her whilst she shrugged. "Oh well take the last bit off and it makes sense." She said happily.

"Tori are you saying that I should get revenge on Derek? I am not that type of person." I said with discomfort. I really wasn't the type of person to be revengeful. "Well I think this Chloe needs to change because a little bit of revenge can make everything better, if we play our cards right." She smirked at me. "I will be helping you so it is all fine." She walked over and got under the quilt with me, "Right. It's time to plan a bit of pay back on the canine you 'love' and this Lily bitch."

* * *

**So I know it is super short but I wanted to give you guys something to guess at and for use to all have some little snippet of what this story will lead to. Please R&R because you're all amazing like that and share it with your friends if you want. If you're a guest I really would like reviews because every single review matters.**

**God Bless you all.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again and I hope that people enjoy this chapter. The dream Chloe has will make sense eventually and I hope no one can guess beforehand because I want people to go "OH I GET IT!" I think what I have done is a good connection between the dream and the other thing (For me anyway ;) which shall be revealed in time. Anyway I was a little disappointed that I got less views and that I got 3 reviews but I will carry on writing because some people continue to read it and I won't let them down. Please review my chapters more because I love feedback and you opinions on what you think should happen next.**

**I would just like to thank these two wonderful people because they seem to review near enough every time I update which makes them amazing and me their fans for doing so.**

**Zoesouzaxoxo and alicelover520… you two are who I feel like I need to impress more because you review and your reviews are funny too. You both get into the story and make me laugh, what more could I ask for?! Amazing! Please keep reading because this story is for people like you two. Like Zoe said in her review if she could hug me she would, so I am going to hug you! –HHUUUGGSSS- Go gets some cookies and be awesome which is not hard for either of you because you already are in my eyes. I would also like to thank the guest who reviewed, it was much appreciated and if you review again you should use a name. I want to give you more credit by name than by calling you Guest. **

**Also keagan bolak, where are you at girl? I love when you review but never heard from you about the last chapter. Anyway please let me know you are still here because you are up there with the best reviewers because you have reviewed near enough from day one and you were a big part in me continuing this story after my long absence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DP because… I just don't. Not fair at all.**

* * *

It was 11am and I was sitting in the kitchen with Tori. Breakfast went well if you think glares from Lily and a depressed Derek trying to steal glances at me was a good breakfast. Tori had a plan to take revenge on the people who have hurt me the most and her plan was to cause damage bit by bit then wait for the opportune moment to send the final blow. I am still not comfortable with this but Tori had convinced me that it is what I need to do and I have come to agree with her. Her plan was so simple that it seemed like it would fail but we have to try, I can't lose Derek to this girl.

Tori has already succeeded in some parts of the plan as she has planted little surprises for our dearest Lily in which she has found them all already. This is why she glared at me during breakfast because she thought that I had put soap in her tooth paste, mud in her shampoo, rotten eggs in her moisturiser and put grass in her shoes and in her lip glosses. They are all childish pranks but seeing the irritation it caused her I felt somewhat proud of Tori and her simple schemes. It was time for phase two in which was to get boys attention and she knew Hayden had a thing for me from what I told her about the wink and how he acted at breakfast this morning.

Hayden and Jace came into the kitchen to get a snack and Hayden then seemed to notice me and Tori. He nudged Jace and Jace stared at Tori, that's all he has done this morning and she has been oblivious to it which made me smirk. Tori has an admirer. Hayden strolled over to where I was sitting and sat down on a chair next to me.

"Me and Jace were going to go down by the lake, you ladies want to join us?" he asked. "Who will be there?" Tori asked, probably thinking the same as me. If Lily was there we would not go as this plan cannot be rushed and seem obvious to her. "Just us four if you two come along. Everybody else is either in the living room or in their rooms." Jace mumbled. He seemed to only answer questions Tori asked and this got me more interested.

"Sure we will come. It's a nice day so let's enjoy it." I said. Hayden stood up and presented his arm out to me, "Let me escort a fine lady like yourself to the lake. It would be my honour." He said playfully. I smirked and took his arm, he lead us all to the lake which me and him sat down by the lake whilst Tori and Jace took a stroll along-side it. When they were out of hearing distance Hayden turned to me. "So how you liking the safe house?" he started the conversation.

"It is okay but it is still all alien to me, the safe house thing I mean. Last one we were in the people tried to kill us in which they nearly succeeded." He nodded his head thoughtfully and never pushed the topic. "So I hear you and that werewolf are together." I snorted; yeah that's what you want to call it. "Well we were but things change. People change." We stared off into the distance.

"So who is this Lily really? I got and introduction but I don't know her really." I asked with innocence. "She gives off a vibe that she is all sweet and innocent but trust me she is bad news." He spat. I arched my eyebrow at him, "How so?" I replied stunned. I expected people to say 'she is so lovely', 'Lily? Oh she is such a kind person' but his answer made me more and more interested to discover who she really is.

"She came to this safe house with a boyfriend and he used to tell us how clingy she got and how she would be… obsessive. He said he tried to call off their relationship numerous amounts of times but she wouldn't listen and in the end he couldn't take it, so he left. We found his body not 3 miles west of here, stabbed to death." He said with a distant look. "Lily was hysterical and looked guilty but her tears seemed false, it was when I looked into it more that she had been missing from the house around the same time he left. She had a good alibi so no one suspected her but me and Jace knew. She did it. She is crazy and we have stopped her from getting close to any male since but it seems like she has found her prey and that the obsession will begin again. If Derek doesn't run he might stay alive but he is a werewolf so she stands no chance really. Unless she uses you." He looked at me whilst saying that last line. It sent chills through my spine, Lily was murderous?

"But I have taken a strong liken to you Saunders and I won't let her near you. She won't get you whilst I am here." He took my hand and kissed it. A blush made its way up my face and I stared into his eyes. I didn't love him and couldn't stare with the love I stare at Derek with. One minute Hayden was there the next he was dragged up and thrown onto the ground whilst getting punched. Derek! I jumped up and raced over pulling on Derek's arm. "Derek! Get off him now! Derek!" I shouted and suddenly I was pulled back with such unexpected force that I fell and Lily loomed above me. She gave me a murderous look in which I glared back. 'She's a murderer' was all I could think. She turned around and pulled Derek off Hayden with gentleness.

"Calm down Der. She isn't worth if and neither is he now let's go back inside." She said calmly but the way I heard it, it made her sound scary. Derek shoved her hands off him and stalked over to me; he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the surrounding forest. He walked while I stumbled after him without a choice. We stopped about 5 minutes later and in the middle of nowhere. "What the hell Derek? Why did you just punch Hayden?" I shouted at him, I was furious.

"What do you expect Chloe? Your my girlfriend and are supposed to be with me not staring into another man's eyes." He spat. I took a step over to him and punched in the arm. "Girlfriend? REALLY? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT?" I screeched. "You have spent every moment with Lily and she seems to love your lips Derek and apparently you like hers too so don't you DARE say I am being unfaithful." I spat.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Chloe I... I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I froze up I didn't have time to process what was happening until she was gone. I don't like her like I like you. I am so sorry I never told you Chloe." He said with such shame that I believed him. I forgave him but kept silent I didn't know what to say. I felt betrayed and I couldn't say I forgive him even though I do. He leaned against a tree and looked at the floor; he glanced up at me and caught my eyes. We gazed at each other and the only thing that I could do was turn and walk away. He never followed me and I never looked back.

I love him and forgive him but I couldn't even express them. Lily will just get in the way again. Is there a point fighting anymore now that I know what she is like? I vowed there and then that even if I and Derek are not together I will watch his back. Lily is dangerous and she will not hurt my family and more importantly my true love.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Well it is short again but hopefully it gives you all an insight to Lily and also how Chloe is not going to let Derek get hurt as he is her true love. (GO CHLEREK!) Please review and share with your friends and please, even if you're a guest just give me a tiny review. **

**God Bless you all.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I loved those reviews! Seriously happy and the previous chapter was a little dark so I wasn't expecting many reviews. All I am going to say is to get to the bright side you must battle the dark first and that is what Chloe will have to do if there is any hope for her and Derek. Lily has shocked some people but I thought this type of character isn't usually written about and I think it makes it more interesting. I think I have watched too many Revenge, Pretty Little Liars, obsessed and other programmes/films like that and that is what inspired me to make Lily a little crazy… or is she?**

**Hmm you will have to decide. Could Hayden be lying? Is Lily really a murder? I don't know. You should all give me feedback on what should happen next or in near future chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Simples.**

* * *

I walked back to the house and went upstairs to mine and Tori's room. I walked in and was startled by the figure in my room. Lily. She turned around and motioned for me to sit on the bed; I was panicking in my head as all my thoughts screamed murder. I left the door open to make me feel better then I went to sit down on a chair that was near a desk. Lily shrugged her shoulders; shut the door which made me more uneasy as she then leaned on it staring at me.

"We need to talk. Chloe is your name isn't it?" she said with disinterest. I stayed silent as there was no need to give her any reason that I was interested in what she had to say. "Well Chloe I think me and you have a little problem and I have the perfect solution. Why don't you back off Derek and make sure he understands you're not interested and then no one will get hurt. After all there is no need for a third wheel, right?" she spoke with a menacing tone and it made me want to visibly shudder.

"Sorry to ruin your plans Lily but I just can't do that." I stated simply. It was that simple as I would not give up on Derek. Not without a fight till the ends of time and even then. She frowned at my reply then sighed dramatically, "Well that just won't do." She glared at me. "Surely you have heard the stories am I right? My poor Aiden. Sweet, caring Aiden." She looked at the ground and you could tell it was false grief she felt by the way she said it.

"His death was tragic and I would hate for another case such as that to happen again. You don't want to be upsetting people around here Chloe, in the end it won't be worth it." She smirked at me and then her face dropped when I stood up and walk slowly over to her. I stood a good way away and whispered, "Next time you go giving out threats you might want to check that there is no one else here." She jumped up and pulled the door open to reveal Simon. He narrowed his eyes at her and told her to get out. She hurried past him and into her room, but she left with a smirk still in place. She was crazy.

Simon came in and shut the door; I sat down on my bed and sighed. I put my hand over my heart to feel it pounding; I was scared but I cannot show fear in front of her. "What the hell was that about?" Simon spoke with anger. I told Simon everything that has happened between me and Derek from the car ride to now. I also filled him in about what Hayden said about Lily and what she said only moments ago, he sighed and sat down next to me as after retelling the whole thing I was in tears. He asked me how I knew he was outside. "I could see your shadow and thank God you were there I didn't know what to say to her. She is crazy Simon and she won't let me and Derek be together and worst of all he is letting her get away with it! She kissed him and he didn't push her away and he hasn't told her he doesn't want her so he has basically given her a reason to threaten me." I sobbed. Simon hugged me and hugged him back fiercely; I needed a hug from someone and knowing that Simon was on my side made me so happy.

"I am going to talk to Derek about this. He has to know that she is not the Lily he used to know and that he needs to sort this. He is going to go mad when he hears she threatened you." Simon mumbled into my hair. The door opened and closed but I didn't see who walked in. "What has that stupid mutt done now? I tried to find you but wolf-boy dragged you away." Tori spat. Simon glared at her for calling Derek a stupid mutt.

"Shut up Tori. Derek is not a mutt and it wasn't him!" Simon equally spat. He calmed down and let go of me, I stared at my hands in my lap. "Lily has just threatened Chloe, I heard it all and I know what has been going on. I will help sort this." Simon explained Tori's eyes widened and then dangerously narrowed, "Oh she did, did she? Well I am not having that" She turned sharply about to go after Lily but Simon put a binding spell on her, went to shut the door then released her. "Your ranting will not help." He sighed.

"Why were you even near our door Harry Potter?" Tori sneered. I looked up fully now and turned to Simon. "I was going to ask Chloe if she wanted to continue the comic book but then I heard Lily start talking about some boy who was killed." Tori shook her head and look at me confused. I then explained the story Hayden told me and by the end of it she looked at me with wide eyes. "I know I said she was a crazy bitch but I never knew she was this crazy. Time to take our revenge plan with more caution, I don't need you dead and leaving me with these losers." She said looking up at the ceiling sighing.

"Revenge? Plan? What have you two got planned?" Simon asked alarmed. Tori looked at him as if only just noticing he was still in the room. "Get out wiz-boy this doesn't concern you." Tori huffed whilst turning her back. "Come on Tori I suppose we could let him in on our plan. He could help with the Derek side and get him to be there at certain points." I suggested and that got Tori to change her tune. She slowly turned around with a mask of consideration. "Oh fine. God Chloe I was supposed to be the devious one and here you are adding things on which are actually helpful."

Simon looked in between us, "Well will someone tell me what the plan is? If I can help I will." I turned around to face him and told him the plan and he nodded and said he could help just let him know when he is needed. "I am going to talk to Derek about what just happened, are you okay Chloe?" Simon placed his hand on my shoulder; I smiled, nodded and thanked him. "Oh and if you tell Derek about our plan I will make you unable to reproduce and I will tell the entire safe house that you dye your hair." Simons jaw dropped, and then he nodded slowly and left the room closing the door behind him.

Tori turned to me and I smirked at her, "Haven't you used that line before?" she did mock hurt then sighed. "Probably I can't keep up with my insults lately my mind is too preoccupied." I smiled big and she gave me a weird look, "What are you smiling about?" I laughed. "Jace really on your mind that much." She stopped halfway to her bed and looked over at me. "What?" I just smiled and shook my head.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Oh Tori, he has it bad for you and I saw how you two walked so close near the lake. I saw how when he touched your hand you blushed and so did he." She blushed and I laughed and starting singing, "And they call it puppy love!" she smirked and threw her pillow at me. "Shut up Chloe." She laughed.

Yeah she had it bad.

* * *

**Another short chapter but hopefully it made some people happy. Please review no matter if you're a guest or not as they all mean a lot to me. If you have suggestions on what could happen then let me know by PM or just in a review.**

**God Bless**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Really short AN) Just want to thank you all for the reviews and adding this story to your favourites. It really means a lot. Also thank you for taking part in the poll, there is a new one up and I would REALLY love you all to answer it so I can plan ahead :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I bother with this disclaimer because if I owned it I would write a sequel series from the Reckoning and it would be Chlerek till the end.**

**You wanted more so here it is.**

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall. There are a lot of cracks going through it length ways and it makes me think of mine and Chloe's relationship, if we can even call it that. The wolf inside of me whines at the thought, she is our mate. Like that crack; our relationship is going up and down but is still damaging no matter which way it goes. I was in such deep thought that I didn't even notice a pillow was flying my way until it hit me. I looked over at the direction it came and I saw Simon standing there looking grim. I could smell the sweat of nervousness radiating from him. He was hiding something.

"Derek we need to talk about Chloe and-" Simon started but I cut him off. "There is no need to Simon. She doesn't want me and it's all because of that stupid kiss with Lily. I didn't mean it I was in shock for crying out loud. I never kissed her back, I wouldn't do that." I huffed frustrated with myself. Simon raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, 'you done?'

"Bro we need to talk about this because you only know half of what is going on." Simon sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. "What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused now. "Bro it's about Lily. She is not the same Lily from all those years ago, she is a crazy bitch." Simon frowned at her name.

"Don't you dare say that about Lily, I know who she is Simon!" I snapped not liking what he was getting at and what he called her. Simon stood up and opened the door; he looked down the corridor both ways as if to check there was no one there. He slammed it shut and stormed over to his bed again.

"Listen to me bro. Your 'oh so nice friend' just threated Chloe and you are going to defend Lily?" Simon spat. I froze in place and stared at Simon. "Did you also know that your 'friend' killed her first boyfriend because he tried to let the relationship they had go? This afternoon she went into Chloe's room and threatened to get rid of her if she became between you and her. I heard it all Derek and I know what I heard." Simon finished.

I stood up so fast and went for the door; I am going to kill her for threatening my mate. Simon jumped up and got between me and the door. "Move Simon while I go and kill her!" I spat venomously. "Not until we talk about this and you then have my permission to kill her freely."

"Simon no offense but I do not need you permission." I said. He pushed me as if directing me back towards my bed, I obliged and sat down. My leg shook up and down with frustration and I ran my hands through my hair vigorously trying to make sense of what I feel and what was going on.

"Dude, she is a crazy chick but the best thing we can do for everyone's safety and mainly Chloe's is to play the game that psycho has already started. We need to create our own plan because we need to be able to outsmart this crazy bitch." Simon said. "The girls know they have to take caution with her."

"Simon. I don't believe you." I stated after two minutes of silence. "What?" Simon sounded appalled. "Lily? Lily has been nothing but nice and I would have noticed if something was going on!" Simon glared at me, "You are blinded by the image of Lily when you were both young but that Lily is gone Derek! You need to get a grip on the situation because you are letting her push Chloe away. You don't even care for Chloe because you wouldn't be doing this." Simon snapped.

I looked at him. Was he truly right? Was Lily really all the things he said? I should ask her myself. She will tell me the truth, or will she? I don't know what to think, this is my childhood friend and I cannot picture her being a crazy bitch. But why would my brother lie? To gain Chloe? No I am just being foolish.

I say to Simon that I need to sleep on this and he just looks at me with disgust. "Nice to know you have given up on the only outside person who stuck by you through everything. Thought you weren't like that but I guess I was wrong." Simon said.

"I-I-I just need to think on this. I am sorry about saying I don't believe you but it's hard to imagine Lily being like that." Simon nodded slowly as if understanding. "Okay then, night bro. But Derek watch your back with her, you might be a werewolf but your lack of belief to who she really is might just get you killed."

Simon got undressed to his boxers and got into his bed. I got up and turned the lights out, got undressed and went to my own bed. I didn't think I would be able to sleep much tonight as all I could focus on was Chloe's even breathing through the walls.

**Chloe's POV:**

I went to bed that night worrying about whether Lily would actually do something drastic and if she did could I defend myself? Would my powers be any help in all honesty? I mean she is a necromancer too so won't she have an advantage to? I dreamt of Aiden and his attempt to escape, well what I can imagine it to be like. I could imagine said boy to be walking away from the house thinking that he had finally escaped Lily and her demented mind; he not knowing that she was not far behind with a knife seeking revenge on his 'selfish act'.

I could imagine the heated argument and how Lily would be all hysterical in which her crazy act gave him a distraction from the knife that was jabbed through his side. I could imagine her being so quick with the knife that poor Aiden would never have stood a chance. I felt the strong urge in my dream to pull Aiden away from her, to take him away from someone so unstable.I pulled with my mind in my dream until I was awoken with a shrill scream that cause me to jolt awake.I looked around in confusion and seen Tori backing far into the corner as if to get away from something.

I looked towards the door. What a mistake, I sat up in my bed and saw a corpse making it's way to me making moaning noises. I saw Derek standing at the door looking at it briefly then looking at me and he went into his typical Derek action. He stood over the corpse, made his way to me and gathered me in his arms. He was whispering that it was alright and that I have to send it back.

This brought back one of the many reasons I loved Derek so much. I clung to him tightly and whispered over and over how scared I was and how sorry I am. Little did he know that those had double meanings. I was sorry for raising a corpse and it was scary but I was also sorry for the situation between us and how scared I am of how it has been lately with Lily.

"It's okay Chloe, I have you. Just send it back and take deep breathes. I won't let it hurt you Chlo." He said this with such meaning it calmed me down quickly in which it gave me the courage to send the spirit back out of it body.

I heard the body fall to the ground in a clatter and a thud. Derek kept hold of me and whispered how great I was at handling it and how he was so proud of how I have learned to control my powers. I heard muttering and sobs and this made me turn around to see everyone at the door.

I clung to Derek tighter whilst analysing every bodies faces. Most were of disgust and anger expect for Tori,Simon,Kit and my aunt. The other residence looked at me with the anger they felt but Lily had the anger and the tears. I realised then that I must have raises Aidens body.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Lily roared. Tori and Simon didn't know how to act; they, Hayden and Derek just stared at her with no sympathy. They knew the truth.

"T-That's my boyfriend you just shoved back into his corpse. You caused him so much pain and you did it on purpose. Your a freak! Your sick! You should'nt be here!" She sobbed but near the end spat with venom. Emma told everyone to go back to bed whilst she led Lily to a place she could calm down. When everyone left it was just our group who still lingered.

"Chloe? Sweatheart? Are you okay?" Kit said which shocked me. I never knew that he had that comfort in his voice which made me want to cry. He sounded like a dad. A dad I can't have anymore. I nodded my head then rested it on Derek's shoulder. Simon and Kit went back to bed and my Aunt told Tori she could stay with her in which Tori agreeded to. Hayden and Jace came back into the room which made Derek growl.

"Calm down mutt, we were just going to bury the body so no one has to look at it again." Hayden said. Derek stiffly nodded and then both Hayden and Jace took the body and they were gone.

With the door closed and the only light in the room coming from the moonlight through the window, I could just about see Derek's face. He brought his hand up to my face and placed it on my cheeky with hid thumb running the slight tears away. I clung to his again and he gentle rubbed my back in a comforting gesture. I realised that I was staddling his lap and I felt the blush take over my cheeks.

"I am so sorry Derek. I never meant to do it I-I-I- I would never-r." He silenced me with a brief kiss on the lips and then layed us down on our sides. He stroked my cheek with his fingers and I did the same to his cheek with my own. We looked into each others eyes and we found instant comfort.

"Will you stay tonight Derek? I need you here." Chloe whispered boldly. Derek smiled and then whispered back, "I am not going to leave you Chlo. I need you in my arms, to know your safe."

We cuddled that night, forgetting about Lily because we knew it would have to wait till morning. We slipped under the covers and fell asleep in one another's loving embrace.

* * *

**Yay go Chlerek! So that chapter is done. It seemed all cut short but I really wanted to give you all something. Once again please review, the numbers I got last time made me happy so please all comment again and don't forget to check my poll.**

**God Bless**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Putting my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **

** Demi Lovato – Heart Attack.**

**I know that is totally random but it came out today and I have listened to it about 30 times today and that is not a joke. Love Demi and that is a song to listen to if you like people like Kelly Clarkson.**

**Back to the actually fiction, thank you for the reviews I was like "Wahooooo!" Remember people, who have not already voted yet there is a poll that needs to be answered as soon as possible because I need to think ahead. To those who have voted… you are all amazing! It is great that you took part and if you were here, I would give you a biiiggggggg hug ****J**

**DISCLIAMER: Don't own it, never own it and never will own it. **

**Here is the next chapter for you all.**

* * *

I woke up feeling at ease. I was so warm and I really didn't want to move, I felt content. I snuggled closer to my source of heat and he squeezed me back kissing my forehead. I smiled; this is how this was supposed to be. Myself and Derek should be like this not what we have been over the past couple of days.

"Morning Chlo." His deep voice rumbled against my ear. I lifted my head up and looked at him, his hair was all ruffled and he had a smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed his lips briefly and said 'good morning' back to him in a content sigh. He ran his hands through my hair and I closed my eyes at the feel; without being able to be this close to Derek for many days, the slightest touch has made me go even weaker than I usually do.

***Knock knock***

We both looked towards the door and Derek mumbled that it was Tori and Simon. I sighed as my alone moments with Derek were over. I sat up against the headboard and told them to come in. Tori peeked her head around the door and nodded, then opening it wide enough for both she and Simon to get through. Tori sat on her bed and Simon sat on the chair near our desk.

They were silent for a while so I thought it was best I broke the silence, I hate awkward silences. "I am sorry about last night I never meant it. I guess the story Hayden told us played on my mind and I accidently put Aiden in his corpse." I murmured with my head down. I felt Derek sit up and push himself up against the headboard like me; he put his hand on my knee as a silent it was okay.

"Chloe you know we don't care about that." Simon muttered sounding… nervous? Derek must have sensed it too because he asked Simon what was wrong. Simon looked at me with grim eyes and said, "Me and Tori spoke this morning in the kitchen about last night. It was just us two and we whispered but Lily came in and started saying… certain things-"I cut him off.

"Simon just tell me what she said, I probably know anyway." Simon looked at Tori and she huffed, "She said that you were sick and you should have been terminated long ago. She then started to mutter to herself about how she might just do it herself because you have ruined everything. She said you have ruined her stable head with raising Aiden and that the most evil thing you have done to her was take Derek away from her when he has always been hers." Tori finished with a sigh and a muttered 'crazy bitch'.

I looked down at my hands thinking of Lily's words. Derek's hand grabbed mine quickly when Tori had finished what she said and he growled at her words. I looked at him then and his eyes told me everything. He believed us! He really believed us! I smiled and squeezed his hand slightly; Lily's words couldn't get me down from the high I was feeling at the moment. I thought that I and Derek would never have a chance again after everything we recently learnt about Lily.

"She won't touch you Chloe." Derek growled. Tori's eyebrows shot up and then she looked at Simon with surprise. "You got him to realise Lily is a crazy bitch? Well. I- you-" she stumbled at what to say and Simon smirked. "Well I am slightly impressed by that but I still think you are an idiot who dyes his hair." Simon was still smirking. Derek frowned at her, he looked so cute and I giggled at his faced. As soon as the sound left my lips Derek's eyes snapped to mine and they softened.

"Back to why we came here, we think that it is best to devise a plan and keep each other safe." Tori stated. Simon nodded and said, "We decided that it is best to play her games better than her. Derek and Chloe you two need to pretend to break up and make it a scene that gives the message loud and clear to everyone else."

Derek sat quietly trying to figure out were this was going. "Then Derek you will have to be close to Lily and play her games. Get her distracted from the 'must destroy Chloe' thing she is going through. Chloe it's best you pretend to be with someone else and this will show Lily that you don't care for Derek anymore." Derek was seeing his point but not liking the idea one bit.

"We then need to figure out a way to expose her true craziness but we didn't figure that bit out so we should just put the phases we have now together." Simon stated. Tori nodded and added, "We have to do this or its back on the run and we won't just be running from crazy scientists anymore it will be from the freaking loony!"

We all lookes at each other. How did this group become so divided and not willingly? Tori said me and her should go for a walk, in which I said I would meet her outside in 10 minutes as I needed to change and get clean. Once the 10 minutes was up I met Tori outside and we walked to the lake and sat under a tree watching the breeze make movements to the water. I jumped out my skin when I heard whispers. It was a ghost and for some reason I knew I couldn't push it away; I pulled the ghost through and there infront of me stood a teenage boy.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered and Tori whipped her head in my direction, she soone realised that I was talking to a ghost. "I'm Aiden you know the one you shoved into his corpse." he said in a monotone voice. I winced and apologised but he shook it off. "Look I have been watch Lily and you know your not safe right?" I nodded and he continued. "She murdered me and I am sure you were told the story." he stated.

"Yeah I was told by Hayden." his eyes widened a little, "What did he say?" I looked at him suspicously and retold him what we were told. His eyes got dark and before he vanished he told me not to trust every detail you hear. I retold what he said to me to Tori and she shurgged. We talked a bit about the plan and she said the revenge plan could still go ahead.

"Tori there is no need to now, me and Derek have got past it and now we have this new plan besides revenge was just to much for me." I muttered looking at the ground.

"My family is full of revengeful people and I didn't wanna end up like them. In school I remember that my friend had spread rumours about me and everyone thought I was a freak. I moved schools but didn't want to. Tori, there was this little spark in me that wanted to take revenge out on her. It had only been 2 days after my mother's anniversary that she did it. I had a spike in me that told me that life wasn't fair and if people do something bad to you why not give them a taste of their own medicine?" I looked to the ground, it was a hard year and it was the first time I had wanted to hurt someone and it was also my last.

"Anyway I moved on but only because my aunt once told me, 'No matter what path of revenge you take; the walk will always be long and dark. If you succeed in your revenge, never expect the walk back to be any brighter.'" I stared at the lake. "Tori she was right and still is. No matter what level of revenger you want to pursue, it will never benefit you. It will just make your life a darker place."

Tori stared off into the distance and nodded. She understood why I didn't want to take a revengeful way out and she knew that if I ever did take a revenge path, it would not be done by choice. Revenge is to dark for me and if I did take it you would have had to really break me to cause me to be spiteful. I hope our plan goes well and that we can get the help we need and then leave asap. We do this plan until Kit says he has got all the back up and resources he needs, then we leave and hopefully get back to being oir trueselves.

* * *

**Well it is super tiny and I don't even know if it makes sense but because you were all so amazing I wanted to give to you at least a little something. Did you guys like the quote I made up?! I was so happy with it and wanted to get it in there. Please review and also check out my poll.**

**God Bless**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not many reviews but… that's okay because the reviews I got were amaze! Thank you for putting up with me and things will start to get moving! No more circles and I think it is clear on what is what and who has sided with whom. **

**Remember when reading this that Chlerek is still existent, remember the plan. (Not that you will after the final part of this!) Fluff. Fluff and Fluff to be expected. Not too detailed though.**

**DISCLIAMER: Nope. Not owning this book series ever.**

**Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

The next day Derek and I had started to have a pathetic argument which led me our 'break up'. Good thing about it was that Lily ate the whole thing up and the second we were finished, she just got in there straight away. I pretended to cry and I stormed off to the lake making sure I kept the act up till I was alone. Tori said Hayden would be at my heals knowing him and she was so right; he was sitting next to me not 2 minutes later.

"Hey, don't get upset over that jerk. A gorgeous girl like you can do better." Hayden said to try and cheer me up. I smiled at him and nudged him with my arm playfully which earned me a smirk.

"I'm not gorgeous but you were right about the other thing. I can do better than him; he only wanted Lily anyway so I am not going to be upset over someone who never cared."

Hayden put his arm around me and I felt uncomfortable but didn't let it show. I just fake smiled and he keeps it there. Later that day when we all were having dinner together Lily kept touching Derek's arm or knee and shooting smirks my way. I had to pretend it wasn't getting to me but it really was; she is touching my man.

She did this throughout dinner and this made it all the more longer which was like torture. "Hey everyone we are having a movie night tonight you all need to be gathered in the living room if you want to watch the film." William stated.

"Ohhh! What film is it?!" Sarah squealed with delight. William laughed and said we were watching the Sherlock Holmes movies with Robert Downey Jr. in them; she got even more excited after that and raced into the living room to put it on.

We all went into the living room and I was about to take my place when my aunt called me into the kitchen. I went in to find her leaning against the countertop with a kind of pissed look on her face, what happened?

"Chloe I told you when we got here that if things got worse we would leave. They are getting worse honey and I think we need to consider the options we have here." She stated simply, I totally forgot about the deal we made.

"Err, Aunt Lauren I don't want to leave. Well not yet anyway there is a few lose ends me, Tori, Simon and Derek are tying up and we planned to wait for Kit to tell us we can leave to actually leave." She gave me a quizzical look and I forgot she wasn't in on the plans we made.

I just told her that we were making amends with people here and when Kit is done we can all leave satisfied. She nodded but told me if she sees one bad thing happen we are gone no matter what, I nodded but I didn't intend to go so willingly.

I went back into the living room and saw that William was moving the coffee table out the way so people could sit or lay there. He told us the film would start in 10 minutes in which I decided I should go the toilet before it did.

I went in and when I was washing my hands I looked up to the mirror and jumped out my skin when I saw him standing there…Aiden. I spun around and stared intently at him waiting for him to speak. I thought about out last conversation and remembered something.

"What did you mean last time when you said that I shouldn't believe ever detail that I am told?" I asked. He came close and said, "Yeah Hayden gave you some detail that was right with my story but he told you Lily killed me didn't he?" I nodded unsure where this was going.

"Well she did but trusts me, she wasn't alone. You think you are safe here with these people but you're not! Who can you really trust Chloe? It is Chloe isn't it?" his statement sent chills through my spine. What did he mean? I asked him this and he gave me a frustrated sigh.

"You don't get it do you? Hayden told you Lily worked alone but she had a 'partner in crime' should we say? You really think she could have tortured me and killed me all by herself?" he said as if I was so stupid for not figuring this out already.

"She did all this alone and that no one suspected her? You might want to ask the story teller what really happened but then again… doing that might get you to join me in the afterlife." He laughed darkly and disappeared. I shivered from his presence and his words.

Who was the other person? He wasn't suggesting Hayden was the accomplice was he? I was deep in thought until somebody knocked on the door which caused me to jump. I opened the door and Derek was there.

He pushed himself in, locked the door behind him and then pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arma around his neck to pull him closer. He growled when I nipped at his bottom lip and he deepend the kiss then making me rush to keep up with him.

This kiss was kind of desperate but who are we kidding? We are desperate because we need this and we need these moments to remind us of why we must continue with our plans. We are fighting for us and for this. I just realised that I was sitting on the worktop and Derek was between my legs with one hand on my neck and the other on my lower back which he was pulling towards him.

I moaned at the closeness we had and that we were joined together like puzzle peices. I pulled at the hem of his shirt in which he took off quickly and then his lips turned to my neck and he kissed and nipped at my nape. I moaned whilst one hand was tight in his hair and the other was running over his muscles.

I have never known myself to be so at ease and confident; this is what Derek did to me, he made me feel comfortable. When things were about to get seriously heated a loud knock came from outside the door and we froze. I looked over at the door with hazed eyes still trying to come back from cloud nine.

Myself and Derek were panting but not loud enough for the person outside the door to hear. I looke to him and he came close to my ear and whispered, "It's Tori, let's just ignore her. There is other things I would love to be doing right now." he whispered this very huskly and I moaned which caused him to smirk into my skin.

Tori pounded on the door and whispered frantically, "If you two don't stop making out our plan will be ruined and I like living thanks."

I heard her heavy stomps fade away and I turned to Derek and looked at his swollen lips knowning I did that. I could imagine mine to be ten times worse but I wanted to continue as it is the only alone time I could get with him for a while.

Derek kissed me long and hard again but more gentle this time. He pulled away first and pulled on his shirt, "I-I- Chloe you know I love you right?" he said. I was froze in place and managed to say breathlessly, "I love you two Derek."

His eyes glistened and he smiled. He came forward and fave me a brief kiss and said, "We will get through this Chloe and when we do there will be no inturruptions next time." He growled so low into my ear that I shuddered.

He walked to the door and smiled at me before leaving. When the door was close I sighed. I really need to be alone with him again but I couldn't help but wonder if he would keep that little promise he made.

I hope he does.

* * *

**Small again but FINISHED. Derek's kisses would make me forget what Aiden said as well. He is soooooo YUMMY! **

**Okay so it was more Chlerek fluff and I hope you liked it. Let me know what your thoughts are on what Aiden say and about that Oh so fluffy kiss! :) Please review and don't forget to check out my poll.**

**God Bless**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again and I swear you are all amazing. Sorry there has been a delay, I wanted to update sooner but school got in the way… a lot. Let's just say I have done about 5 essays today and have basically had no social life for the past week. Thank you for ALL the reviews. Also less Chlerek in this chapter but don't fret yet. Wrote this chapter whilst listening the the AMAZING Mumford and Sons - Lover of the Light. Go listen if you never have.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**Let's get on with the show.**

* * *

I was in bed and I kept thinking about that amazing kiss and declaration of love. Even when we were watching the film I stole his eyes numerous amounts of times and I could tell he couldn't stop thinking about it either. I love him and he is the reason I can't sleep; all because of that kiss. Everyone was asleep except me as I was smiling like an idiot in bed. I laid there and thought about how I wish I could hold him and kiss him, just something as simple as that. Well… I could sneak into his room, right?

I got up and tip-toed out of my room and into Derek's. I shut the door quietly and turned around slowly to find his bed… empty? His sheets were all messed up as if he got up in a rush. Was he changing? Why didn't he get me? Where the hell is he? Whilst arguing with myself about where he was I heard a distant howl and that was all I needed to run to my room, grab my converse and hoody and run out of the house.

I raced into the forest and heard the howl again which made me divert my path to the left. I called his name but heard no howls after that, I got to a clearing and stopped. I panted and scanned the area around me, I couldn't think as the only thing my mind was thinking was 'Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek'.

I heard twigs snap behind me and I whirled around to see nothing, I shook my head just thinking I imagined it. That was until a hand wrapped around my mouth and an arm snaked around my waste holding me to my captor. I kicked and screamed but this person was not going to let go, I could tell it was a man by the size of his hand and his strength. I felt the person's hot breath against my ear,

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's dangerous to wonder the woods all alone? Especially at night tut-tut Chloe." I couldn't place the voice. I tried to mumble 'Who are you?' and the person seemed to click on.

"You don't even recognise my voice. I know I have only spoken once to you before but I would expect you to remember. I'm Simon's best friend, remember?" Ryan. It was Ryan?

I shook from the cold and from nervousness. What did Ryan want with me? Why was he acting all evil? He was always so quiet… the least expected to be a murder. That's what Aiden was on about! Lily and Ryan killed him.

I struggled trying to get free, I kicked and stomped and screamed but my efforts were useless. He put a binding spell on me as he lost his patience with my struggles. He walked around to the front of me and I could see his face, he was smirking.

"I can tell you have figured it all out Chloe. Who killed Aiden hmm? Well it was me and Lily." He laughed darkly. "You thought it was Lily and Hayden? Well Hayden helped clean up the mess and we made a deal. He was to clean up the mess and never tell anyone that we were involved in trade for his Brother and his mate's life."

He walked up to me and his face looked manic. He let the binding spell go which made me topple forward, but his hand closed on my throat and he backed us up to a tree.

He snarled in my ear, "Oh and he kept his deal Chloe but when you all came, things got interesting. I told Hayden that he was to tell you about Lily being the murder and to make you pin all the blame to her. People were starting to suspect I did it and I needed that suspicion throwing off." He pressed his lips against my ear.

"Oh but you told your friends and people turned against her. It was all working and I could have her all to myself. It was going so smooth but then, tonight happened and your toy-boy went back to her and I wondered what had happened."

"I spoke to Lily and told her to get Derek out of the house and away from hearing distance if she wanted to keep him and she agreed. You, I presumed made the plans to get rid of Lily but I can't have that either as I love her. So I am going to get rid of you, then your toy-boy and then your family will leave hopefully. Or I can make them leave permanently." He spat. His plan made no sense to me but he was deranged and I was not going to question his insanity.

I heard the howl again and I knew Derek must have changed and strangely enough I was hurt that I wasn't there for him even if I am in a deathly situation. Ryan pulled me forwards suddenly and then smashed my head against the trees body.

I cried out and winced, I gathered all my energy and screamed Derek's name and that's when I heard the howl closer this time. Ryan knocked me again and I fell to the ground holding my head and sobbing.

He bent down and looked at me with an expressionless face. His eyes were dark and I could see the evilness and that any plea I would make would not change his mind.

A wolf came into the clearing with another wolf of its back. Lily was walking beside this wolf and when she saw me her anger flamed up. Ryan laughed darkly, "Hayden, glad you could bring the mutt." Derek. I sobbed his name and I felt so useless and pathetic. I didn't protect him. I sobbed and Lily came over and kicked me in my ribs. I coughed but never took my eyes of Derek's motionless form.

"You bitch! I am going to kill you! This is all your fault." I looked at her this time and the only thing I could think of was how crazy she and he was.

I looked back to Derek to see his head move a little and a slight whine come from him. Ryan called Hayden over and told him to make sure that Lily got back safely to the house in which they departed 2 minutes later.

It was just me, Ryan and Derek now in the clearing and I knew this was not going to end well. He pulled out a knife and ran his finger over the blade.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" He sniggered. His face went emotionless again and he slowly walked over to me. I tried to get up but I had no energy and I just kept falling back over. I back up to the tree and attempted to summon Liz.

He laughed at my attempts. "There is no ghosts to help you Chloe, this place is protected. Just you and me." He laughed and twisted the knife his hand. There was no escape and I was going to die in the hands of a deranged person. I knew I would die one day but I never imagined my life to end this way.

* * *

**So small chapter again but it's something for you guys. Don't worry, Chloe will be leaving that nut house soon that's why from now on things should move more quickly.**

**Please, please, please review because you can. Thank you to people who already have and to them who always do. **

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that this is such a late review. Been a bad week and a hectic weekend and hopefully it will be my last bad/awful week for a long time. I wanted to write sooner but have not found a chance at all. Thank you for all the positive reviews and the amount of feedback you all give me, it's amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this book series and these characters… everyone would be jealous and life would be perfect. But I don't *le sigh* back to the world where I just write fanfictions.**

* * *

The knife was all I could feel. He was running it painfully on my skin, writing vile words in which he spat at me. These words etched on my mind and would never be forgotten as they would forever remain on my body. I could hear howls of laughter and screams of joy as my pain grew stronger and stronger; I wished myself to be free or at least unconscious, anything to be away from this.

My screams filled the misty air and my life was fading in and out. My head was turned to the side whilst Ryan had me pinned down and was carving his latest insult on my shoulder-blade. I had my eyes closed for the majority of the time as I could not find myself to look at his damage he had inflicted on me, but when I finally opened them I saw my black wolf start to stare from his unconsciousness. His head shook as if he was shaking away the haze he was in and his green eyes snapped in my direction as I let out a strangled scream as Ryan's knife had drove deeper than he has ever done.

Derek wobbled to stand up, even in his awful state he still managed to pounce on Ryan and knock him off me. I jumped up as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain my body shocked me with and grabbed the knife Ryan had let slip. I spun around to face Derek and Ryan to find that Derek had been put in a binding spell. Blood from my wounds soaked through my clothes and ran down my body; Ryan strolled around the clearing as if he was taking a walk in the park.

He whistled and then strolled over to me, not even caring that I had a knife. I swung the knife blindly to fend him off when he got close enough but he must have expected this as the next thing I know I was on the floor clutching my arm and head.

He had pulled my arm down until the knife had hit the floor and then he head butted me. He was smart and my opportune moment was gone. He picked up the knife and shook his head whilst smirking.

"Oh you two are such good entertainment. Serious both of you thought you could take me?" he laughed deeply. I peeked through my hair at him and willed my eyes to murder him, if looks could kill I wished.

"Enough of all this now Derek, you took Lily's attention away from me. You basically took her away from me and now I get to take something from you." He spat. He strolled over to me, knife in hand and I knew this was the end. I closed my eyes as I was too weak and damaged to even fight back, I braced myself for the pain but it never came.

I heard Ryan's grunt and seen him across the clearing on his back. I looked over to see Kit with his arms outstretched and then saw Derek pounce on Ryan and threw him against a tree in which he hit with a sickening crack.

I sighed in relief knowing I was with the people who wouldn't hurt me now. I stayed lain on the ground, not having the energy to do anything else. I heard my aunt call my name and then I felt her touch. I looked over to Derek and saw such sadness and regret in his eyes, I could tell he was blaming himself for all this.

"Chloe! Chloe, look at me sweetheart. Chloe!" My aunt pleaded. I looked behind her and saw everyone from the safe house including Hayden and Lily. Tori had Lily in her range and made sure she didn't escape, I saw Hayden looking to the floor; ashamed. Even though Hayden had a part in all of this I didn't blame him for doing any of this, he was protecting Jace and Sarah.

I realised Sarah was his mate and that made me feel warm inside, it was so cute and it showed the lengths Hayden would go to protect the ones he loved and I can say I honestly respect him for that; after all hadn't I did the same at the Edison Groups headquarters, right?

I looked up to the sky finally and looked to the stars, they were so pretty tonight. I usually never appreciate the stars but when I have a near-death experience I appreciate all these little things. The starts were the last thing I saw before the darkness took over me.

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I looked over at my mate. She was beaten, broken and bruised and I didn't look after her. I wish I caught the scent of Hayden sooner as I could have saved her before the pain was even inflicted on her. I was a failure as a mate and she deserved to be happy with someone who can look after her and give her some normality.

**"_But we can protect her. We love her and if we let her go we won't survive long."_** The wolf cooed.

I shook my head in my wolf form and I turned around to change. Dad threw me some pants and I gladly accepted them. Once I had changed back I ran over to Chloe and went to pick her up so I could carry her to the house.

"Don't you dare touch my niece you mutt!" Lauren spat at me. I growled at her but stilled my movements.

"Lauren do not call my son a mutt!" Dad roared at her. I shook my head at him and he sighed knowing that I didn't want a fuss, that I want Chloe seen too.

"Lauren let Derek carry Chloe back to the house, he has the strength to." Dad tried to reason. Lauren shook her head whilst tears poured down her face, she then asked William if he would carry her back and he agreed. I stepped back knowing I had done enough damage, I looked up to see everyone except Tori, Jace, Lily, Hayden, Simon and dad gone.

Dad walked over to Lily and waved his hand over her face in which she collapsed, he told Simon to put her by Ryan as they would need to wipe their memories and get rid of them. He turned to Hayden and said he has a second chance seeming how he told them our whereabouts. I nodded knowing it was the right thing to do, Hayden will forever be in my bad books, and I will never trust him again but at this moment; without his help my mate would have died.

Jace carried Lily and Hayden carried Ryan back to the house whilst I sat down on the floor wishing it to swallow me whole. Dad, Simon and Tori walked over to me and sat down in a sort of circle. It may seem strange but this was probably the closest bonding time we would give each other and I was grateful to have such a great family.

They care for me and I care for them, just wish I could have cared for Chloe just as much.

* * *

**Done! Please review and give me your opinions.**

**Oh and I would also like your opinion if I should post my very own story on FictionPress and if any of you would read another story from me. My story is about super naturals and an epic journey for a girl to discover her past and fix the future. I wrote this a while back and I might post it if people say they would give it a shot, so please let me know.**

**Please also give me your opinions about this chapter.**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back! Oh my gosh it has been too long and I apologise! Life has been hectic and trusts me a free moment has been hard to come by. Thank you all so much for all those reviews! Each and EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, thank you I loved them all. **

**DISCLAIMER: No chance of owning it.**

**Without further ado… next chapter.**

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I got back to the house and went upstairs slowly. I went near Chloe's door and listened to her breathing, she sounded normal but I know she can sound fine and look broken. I turned around to see my Dad and he put his hand on my shoulder, "Son, I know you want to be here for Chloe but there is nothing we can do but let her rest. We need to get rid of those demented children so this won't happen again." He said firmly.

I nodded knowing he was right and I followed him outside where I could see Simon and William waiting by the car. We walked over to him and then all got in the car. Lily and Ryan were in the boot which I would usually say it is unfair but after the pain they caused my mate, they could burn in hell for all I care. I didn't realise that I was growling until my dad shouted my name which made me jump a little.

"What are we going to do with them dad?" Simon asked.

"Well we are going to erase their memories of us then we are going to drop them off at the SIS." Me and Simon looked confused and dad realised he knew we had no clue.

"Sorry boys I forgot you didn't know, it stands for Supernatural Incident Society. It is a housing in which deals with super natural's that might have gone off the rails or in this case ones who need to be dealt with in an official way." I nodded my head but couldn't help but think this was something like the Edison group, I knew our dad would not do anything like that to us but I cannot help but feel wary.

We arrived at what looked like an old folk's home. Dad drove to a near car park and as soon as we got near to men were waiting with stretchers, they must have expected out arrival. Dad and William got out and put Lily and Ryan on the gurneys in which they followed them inside to discuss the situation and to erase their minds of us. I am more hopeful that they forget Chloe because I don't want them to think of her or even speak her name again.

"Bro you know everything will be alright, right? Chloe is strong and you know she will not be upset she will be more so relieved." Simon said sensitively. I just nodded not wanting to think about what could happen next, I could lose my mate to a situation I could not handle. I should have protected her, I am weak. She deserves someone better. Someone normal.

* * *

**Chloe POV:**

I was having that dream again were I am being buried. I am frightened of these dreams but at the moment I know reality is just as horrific. I scream and squeal as mud piles weigh heavier and heavier on my body. This dream frustrates me as I can never tell who it is or why they are doing this to me; but I will find out. In many ways I do not want to discover who it is, what if I am not happy to see the result? Either way I won't be happy knowing someone wants to bury me and in my dreams is doing so.

I look up at the captor and I see the form of a girl; who is it? Wasn't it a man last time? I stop struggling and try to focus on the silhouette that is looming over me.  
My eyes widen in shock, it's... No it couldn't possibly be. Why would this happen to me? A reflection of myself looks down at me with distain and shovels more mud into the pit. I scream at myself the best I could try to ask why I was doing this.

"You know what they say Chloe; when taking the path of revenge always remember to dig two graves, one for yourself." I said mono-tonelessly. I stared in shock at me and screamed at myself to stop.

"Oh but Chloe, you've had your revenge and now you know the damage is done both ways so now you can fill the grave you dug yourself!" Myself spat at me.

I shook my head so confused. The other I shook its head in return as if I said something stupid.  
"Just don't get it, do you? Well simple really, you planned to get rid of Lily through revengeful tacks but even though it was unintentional you still carried out revenge on her and now she is truly gone. You're a monster Chloe Saunders and you deserve this. The old Chloe wouldn't have done this and I believe you have lost yourself so as they say, 'you made your bed now lay in it' but in this case it's your grave." The other I smiled evilly.

I struggled ferociously but then froze, was I right? Have I lost myself? These questions swam in my mind and in the end I gave up and watched myself loom over me.

"This can all go away Chloe. Want to know how?" I stared at myself not wanting to know in all honesty.

"Leave. Yes, that's right leave and you want to know why you should? Because you are a burden, an evil soul. You think these people want you here? You honestly think Derek would have acted the way he did with Lily because he genuinely didn't know how it would make you feel? He doesn't want you Chloe; none of them do so you are best leaving." The other I stated.

Tears spilled down my face, was I right? Was I really a burden to all these people? It makes sense truly as all I have done is let my powers become uncontrollable and this affects them more than I could possibly imagine. Was the other me right? Should I leave? My thoughts drifted away and I looked back up at myself and nodded at her. She smiled and said, "You know it is for the best." I closed my eyes and the dream world floated away.

* * *

**Done!**

**Ohhhh what could the dream mean? Could Chloe be having doubts about herself? Let me know what you think will happen next, you never know if your idea is something I think I could possibly write I may just use it.**

**Please review and share with your friends if you like.**

**God Bless.**

**Love you all!**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16… Never ever thought I would say that but thanks to you all, I was inspired by your support to continue. You have all be so generous with your numerous amounts of reviews, followers and adding it to some of your favourites, this includes guests and all. With all of you coming back to read this story, it has made me truly inspired and I appreciate your continuous support and I hope you continue to support me in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned it.**

**Here you all go, chapter 16:**

* * *

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up and gazed at the ceiling for a while, not wanting to get up. In my mind, I kept repeating the dream over and over and now it made sense what the other me said. People just act wary around me and Derek did act so peculiar when we first arrived. I turned my head so I could look at the door; it was open and walking past was my Aunt Lauren who I called her name which she made to me in lightning speed.

"Oh Chloe, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you have a headache? I have aspirin if-"I cut her off as she rambled questions at me.

"Aunt Lauren its best we take your offer and go." I decided it was best to rip the band aid off now than just pick around it seeing if there is a less painful way. Those words had hurt me deeply as they were out now and I can't take them back. She looked stunned for a moment before what I said caught up with her.

"Chloe where has this come from? You were against it for a while and the first words you say when you wake up are that?" she sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand in hers.

"Aunt Lauren, I just want to leave because I don't feel wanted by anyone but you and I just want it to be me and you." I could not believe these words were leaving my mouth.

"Well- I- if… if that is what you want then when you are rested we will leave." She got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't tell the others we are leaving, we will leave a note; you know I am no good with goodbyes and I don't want them to change my mind." She nodded at my request then left.

I turned over in the bed I was in and felt pain shoot through my body, I let out a silent cry and put my head in the pillow. I was in agony both mentally and physically as this whole journey was beginning to become too much for myself to take.

I closed my eyes attempting to get more rest as I knew that soon I would be back on the road and back to a struggle for money. I have to keep telling myself that this is for the best as it's what I need to do to regain myself and stop this monster inside of me, destroying my life.

The dream version of me had made me realise that people really don't like me and that I am a burden that they carry. She also showed me that a bitchy monster has been stirring within me and has cause distribution that the old Chloe would never do. I needed to get away and that is exactly what I intend to do.

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

When we got back to the house I went upstairs and I passed Chloe's room. It brought back the memories of her screams and images of her pleading eyes, begging me to help her. This was all Lily's fault as she was the one who caused the rift between me and Chloe and in result has ended her scarred for life. I went in to see Chloe asleep; I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I looked down at my sleeping angel then trailed my eyes down to her arms in which I seen many words imprinted on her skin. These words were vile things in which made me produced a low and menacing growl.

I trailed my fingers lightly over arms and around the words, this will haunt me forever. She was better off without me even though we were made for each other; when she wakes up I will have to tell her the truth and that we must keep distance between us as it is for the best.

I must have sat there for hours as next thing I knew Dad had told me to go to bed and that I would see Chloe in the morning. I nodded slowly and got up; I looked down at her figure once more before kissing her lips ever so gently and slowly. I thought I got a slight response but she still lay limp. I looked at my angel one last time before I knew I had to leave. On my way back to my room, I reflected in my mind all the good stuff that has happened between me and Chloe. That little kiss I had just moments before reminded me that, that was the last time I would be able to kiss her, to feel her skin so close together. I shook my head and gave a defeated sigh in which I realised that this was the first time I have been so defeated.

Give me a chase from the EG anytime as I have never felt so drained, empty and defeated in my entire life. Chloe was my mate and I was letting her go so easily, but I must for her sake. I got into bed and put my arm over my eyes wishing to block the outside world away from myself. Eventually I fell asleep and dreamed of a beautiful blonde haired girl playing with a big black wolf. I knew this should be me and Chloe but with the situations we face, it was highly unlikely that it would ever happen.

* * *

**Chloe's POV:**

I heard Derek come in but I pretended to still be asleep. I couldn't face him otherwise it will make me cry and not leave. I felt him sit down and his fingers stroke my arms were the scars are, this gesture sent shivers down my spine. The only thing I wanted to do at this moment is to jump up and kiss him with every ounce of energy I had, but I had to remind myself about why I was leaving.

I later on heard Kit come in and tell Derek to go to bed in which he agreed, but before he went he kissed my lips ever so slightly and this sent sparks through me, I responded a little but not much to let him know I was awake. It took everything in my willpower to not kiss him deeply and harder.

Derek then left and I let out a sigh. I jumped up and started to pack my bag with a little amount of things I actually owned. When I was done I tip-toed over to my aunts room to see her packing her bag but she was then about to put it away. I cleared my throat and she jumped and whirled around to look at me.

"Chloe what are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" she whispered. I said, "We should leave why everyone is asleep. It saves the goodbyes." she looked shocked at my determination to go but she agreed and said she would just write a note to Kit saying were we were going. I nodded my head and decided to go back to my room and write Derek a note.

Whilst writing the note, tears spilled down my face and onto the sheet. I was feeling sick to my stomach, I didn't want to leave. I slipped into Derek's room and seen him in a deep sleep in which was my advantage. I took my note and placed it on his bed-side table so he could see it. I looked down at him and just really wanted to cuddle with him so I decided I could give him a kiss. I kissed his head and played a little with his hair. I slid my hand down his torso and rested my hand on his abs. I jumped when his hand grabbed mine. I looked at his face quickly to see his eyes on me in which he pulled me lightly on top of him and he started to kiss me so passionately that I couldn't refuse.

We kissed long and hard in which things started to get a little heated, I found the will to pull away in which he looked down at me with confused eyes, I must have been lost so deep that I never realised we have switched places.

"I best go back to bed; I only came to see you were alright." I smiled and he smiled back and said, "stay here with me."

I shook my head and told him my aunt might catch us in which he responded with a kiss and a hug. When he let go I gave him another brief kiss and said, "Goodnight. See you later."

I hurried to my room and waited around 10 minutes till I left in which I scooped my bag up and headed to my aunt's room. She wasn't there so I tried down the stairs in which she had the car keys in her hand and motioned for us to go. We went outside as quietly as possible and got in the car. Aunt Lauren started the engine and asked me if I was ready and all I could do was nod.

She drove the car down the long road and we soon hit a motorway in which made me realise there was no turning back now and I had to get used to life without Derek. I put my head against the window and let my tears fall, I wish I could take it back but her voice kept playing through my mind.

Memories floated through my mind of me and Derek. When we first kissed, cuddled, his first change, in the Edison Groups headquarters and all the moments we have shared. More tears spilled and it made me feel exhausted in which I then decided that I should let my mind rest. A couple of minutes later sleep took me and the only thing in my head was Derek in his wolf form and me with him playing games. I wish we could be doing that right now.

* * *

**Done. This chapter extra small because I am giving you a little update but I am hoping to update this weekend. Stay tuned and please do not forget to review and share this with your friends.**

**Thank you all once again please do not forget to review. **

**Love you all!**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! Just to let you know there might not be another update until next week now because of my work load and I also see One Direction this week. EXCITED! **

**Anyway this is the next chapter enjoy:**

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I woke up with a slight smile on my face. Was last night a dream or did Chloe actually come into my room? I sat up and looked over to see what time it was, it was 8:15 but despite my unusual awakening at this hour a note caught my attention. It had my name written in the center of the folded piece of paper; I unfolded it and knew it was Chloe's hand writing. I started to read,

_Derek,_

_I know this is all strange to you at the moment but you but it will make sense in a minute. I have left the group, I and my aunt must be far away by time you have read this and I just wanted you to know it wasn't over the incident. I left because of so many reasons and my conscience told me it was time to part ways with one another. You are probably confused and slightly angry, you have every right to be angry; but you must know I did not do all this for me. I had a dream Derek and in this dream I was being buried. I am sure I must have told you this before but if I haven't it is nothing to worry about as it now makes sense. It was an image of myself burying me and what the me in the dream said made everything in reality become clearer; I have left because I was changing and not for the better. I know I was a burden to you all and I know I am the weak one, I mean look at all the damsel in distress moments I have had. I don't want to burden you guys anymore and I need to go away and find myself because I feel like I am lost. The only thing in that safe house for me was you and I know you deserve better as all I do is cause trouble for you, even when I do not mean it. I know you must be thinking I am selfish and a little crazy and with that said you will have been half right. I am crazy and you have kept me sane for so long but I cannot always depend on you, I need to find my own two feet and walk on them because eventually one day you and I will cease to exist. _

_My entire life I have been dependent and with a group of super naturals on the run, I still never learnt to be independent. I find that quite sad to say. I need you to know that even though I am doing this for me, I am doing it for you and everyone because I am a burden. With me gone you will be able to achieve so much more and I hope you all do because I want uses to be happy. I hope I will see you all one day in the future but that cannot be guaranteed. I wish you love and I wish you luck Derek. I hope you have a happy life, just know that I will always love you and I don't think I could ever stop._

_I do love you._

_Chloe_

The note slipped from my hands and floated down to the floor. She is gone. My mate, my only love has left me because she thought she was a burden. I got up and ran down the stairs and opened the door, I could see a car was gone and her scent was long gone. I ran back in and upstairs, into my room. I got dressed and was in the middle of packing my bag when Simon woke up,

"Morning Bro." I ignored him and continued packing.

"Bro? What are you doing?" I walked over to my desk and picked up the werewolf book I have been reading. I stopped packing when Simon pulled my arm, I looked down at him.

"Read the note." I pointed to the floor. When I was reading the note it had tear marks in the text and I knew it broke her writing this.

"I am coming with you." He said and turned to start backing his bag.

"No you're not. I will bring her back Simon she is mine to care for." I growled, I didn't need him in harm's way when I knew he would be safe with dad.

"Bro I am coming with you and you have no say whatsoever. Chloe is like a sister to me and my sister is missing so I will help you find her." He snapped whilst walking over to me, anger clear on his face.

"What is going on in here?" Dad asked. I ignored him whilst Simon flit him in on the situation.

"You're not going Derek." Dad said simply. I and Simon stopped what we were doing and stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I said so menacingly that he faulted in his step. He stood firm now and said,

"You are not going after her as today we are transferring with everyone away from this safe house. Chloe and her aunt have left for a reason Derek and we cannot force people to stick to this life. You are not going after her because I lost you both not long ago and have only just got you both back." He was shouting by the end.

I stood in shock and so did Simon.

"Dad, she's my mate I can't let her go." I snapped.

"Derek there is more important things at hand at the moment. Your family is always your top priority and that's where is should remain. I know this will be hurting you but we need to sort out the Edison Group and move on with our lives, seems as Chloe has done the same. Derek I am sorry son but I cannot let you walk into danger." Dad said calmly but his voice was full of sorrow near the end. I looked down at my feet and knew that my family should be of great importance but to me, Chloe was of more importance. Should I really let her go?

"Pack your bags boys we will be leaving in 2 hours." Dad told us.

* * *

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up when my aunt reached to hotel in which we got a room for the night. I was more exhausted than usual and I didn't know whether that it was mental strain or my injuries were still affecting me. I woke up the next morning and we were back on the road again. I and my aunt have hardly spoken but no words were needed to be said. After 5 hours she finally spoke,

"Chloe I was thinking we could move to a nice low key area and just get back to civilization " I looked at her in shock, was she crazy? She must have seen the look on my face as she said,

"I know it doesn't sound ideal but there isn't anything we can really do is there." I kept quiet and she knew I was not going to respond.

After 3 pit stops later it was around 8 at night and we were on a deserted road. I had a bad feeling about this. This moment to me looked like a scene in the horror movies. Deserted, sandy land with no shelter or signal. I heard a BANG and I jumped out my skin, smoke rose from the bonnet and my aunt swore. She pulled over to the side and said she would check it. My aunt got out and raised the bonnet up, she then called to me and told me to bring her a flash light in which I recovered from under the seat. I got out and the cold breeze ripped through my jacket. I handed her the flash light and got back in the car, leaving the door open. I sat with my legs out of the car and had my head rested on the headrest, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine this being over.

"Aunt Lauren what's up with it?" I called. No reply. I opened my eyes and jumped out. I walked over to where I last seen her and found her gone. My heart raced and I started to panic, I looked around but only saw darkness. I picked up the fallen flash light and pointed it around to see if I could see anyone.

"A-a-aunt L-auren?" I stuttered. I pushed the bonnet down and jumped in the car and went to lock the door. I reached for the keys which were in the ignition and found them gone also.

My heart was racing and I tried to summon Liz. I locked the doors with that button but knew that whoever had the keys would be able to get in.

"Hey Chloe! We haven't spoken in such a long time. We need to catch u-" I cut her off,

"Liz there is no time for that! I was with my a-a-unt and now she is gon-n-e and the keys are missing and… I don't know what to do help me Liz." I rushed, I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. Her eyes widened and she was staring at something behind me.

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!" She screeched. I turned around to see what she was looking at and I saw red piercing eyes. I screamed and tried to back away but the next thing I knew the eyes were gone, the doors unlocked and I was grabbed out of the car. I tried to struggle but this person had a death grip on me and I instantly though 'werewolf'. I looked around and saw many wolves and they all looked at me with distaste.

I was shaking from fear and also from the cold; I looked to Liz to see her gone and I knew I was truly alone now. I saw my aunt being held in a man's arms unconscious, I screeched her name from under my captors hand in which he painfully grabbed my face and spat in my ear 'shut up'. I fell silent not knowing what could happen if I disobeyed and I knew it wasn't just my life in danger now, it was my aunts and I knew I had to get out of this.

A van pulled up and 2 men got out, my captor threw me in the van and my aunt soon followed. The doors closed and we were greeted with the darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you take your time to review. Let me know what you all think and what direction you think this might go or should go.**

**Also if you have time would you check out my DeviantArt: (Accessible link on my bio)**

**This story might be coming to an end soon so please vote on my poll whether you want a new story or a sequel :)**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back from my little break; even though it was extended. I am so sorry for such a late update.**

** I got a little bit of writer's block but never the less here it is.**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

The tension was thick. I sat on the couch with my bag at my feet, ready to leave. I was so away with my thoughts that I did not realise that Jace was sitting next to me and calling my name. I looked over at him and blushed. He held my hand and said, "I know you're worried about Chloe but there isn't much we can do accept hope she travels safe."

My eyes snapped to his. "How could you say there is nothing we can do? We have been to hell and back and there is always a solution, I plan to find that." He looked at me sadly and said, "The solution might be that you have to let her move on. Look I know this must seem strange that I am trying to convince you to leave Chloe; but I care too much about you Tori and if you leave I will to."

I looked into his eyes and seen his honesty, I was touched by this immensely. I have never had someone care for me greatly apart from Chloe. Chloe's kind of care was sisterly but Jace's? What was Jace's reason to care? Having these inner thoughts makes me wonder will I ever have a stable life.

I stood up and walk over to the kitchen. Derek and Simon were sitting on the stools with grim faces. My anger flared at them feeling sorry for themselves. If I am told I have to get over it then they shouldn't be allowed to sulk. I walked over and wacked Simon upside his head hard; his hand shot up to where I had hit him. He glared at me and shouted, "What was that for?"

I ignored him and smack Derek upside his head too. The impact didn't have that much effect on him but he still glared at me.

"Here you two are sitting and moping about Chloe being gone and yet you do nothing. Instead of feeling sorry for yourselves get up and get your asses out that door and do something!" I ranted.

Derek is usually emotionless but he looked irritated at first which soon changed to determination. He stood up and looked down at me. "Get your bag and wait outside." I just turned around and went to get my bag.

Maybe that was all Derek needed. A little push and someone to tell him what he already knew he should do, it soon got him moving and I wasn't even finished. Jace was in the living room with Hayden, Sarah, Amelia and James. I ignored them all and picked my bag up, not meeting anyone's eyes. I turned around and nearly made out of the living room until I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and it was Jace looking at me with sad eyes.

"You're going aren't you?" I just stared at him not knowing if it would be best to lie or tell the truth.

He just nodded as if knowing my answer and picked his bag up too. I walked away and met Derek and Simon outside, they looked up and I motioned with my hand for them to start walking.

Derek held up a set of keys, car keys. I smirked liking his thinking, why walk? We walked over to the garage where there were three cars. Derek pressed the button on the keys to find it was the black car. We got settled into the car with me in the back and dumb and dumber in the front.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I asked a little worried about my safety. Derek looked at my through the mirror as if to say 'no but shut up'. When he looked away I gave him the finger. Jerk.

Derek started the engine and when he was about to pull away someone was in front of the car. I opened the door and got out. "What the hell Jace! Move!" I whispered angered because anytime soon Kit would be here having heard a car start. Jace was soon followed by Sarah and Hayden.

I huffed and said, "If you don't all move I will throw a knock back spell at you so fast and strong that you will not know it even hit you."

"We're coming with you, we liked Chloe and we want to help." Jace stated. Derek opened his door and said, "I don't care who comes as long as I get my mate back. Now if you all don't hurry up I will run over you because nothing is getting in my way." He growled so lowly it even scared me a little.

Hayden looked at Sarah and said, "We are staying and keeping the adults distracted, long enough for uses to get as far away as possible."

Derek nodded and looked at Jace. I rolled my eyes and told him to get in the car. When we were all situated Derek started the car again and drove. I looked over at Jace who was looking out the window. Did he do this for me? I looked back out of my window and had a smirk to my lips. I hope he did because right now I have butterflies over him.

* * *

**Chloe POV:**

We drove for hours and I held my Aunt in the back of the car. I summoned Liz and she had a plan for us to escape but it was too dangerous so we had to rule it out. We kept trying to escapes but none were good enough. Our ride came to an end and I fell silent listening to the movements made outside. The doors opened to reveal three men.

One made to grab for my Aunt but pulled her closer and kicked my foot out at him. He stopped his movements and laughed. He looked over at the other two men and said, "Got a feisty one boy's. The other's will love her." I looked at them confused the one to the right of the three spoke to me next.

"Look blondie you either come willingly and no one gets hurt or you make a fuss and she gets hurt." He pointed at my Aunt.

I looked down at her and sighed, there is nothing else I can do. He nodded at the first one who grabbed my Aunt and carried her away. I jumped up and was about to follow him until the second one grabbed my arm and said "Wouldn't do that if I was you, you're coming with us."

They both grabbed an arm and pulled me towards this beautiful house. I looked around quickly assessing the situation I was in. From the quick glance I took I saw that it was a lone house surrounded by tree's but when I looked to the side I saw it was on a hill and further down that hill there was many houses. An estate?

I was confused but grateful at the same time. At least this wasn't a laboratory. We walked in the house and it gasped with amazement. It was a beautiful house and after my look around I turned to the front to see a woman looking at me, smiling.

"You done?" I just blushed in return. "There is no need to fear Chloe, we are not going to hurt you and your Aunt is being cared for."

I looked at her thinking of the Edison group and their definitions of 'not hurting' and 'cared for'. "Who are you and why did you kidnap us?" I asked with confidence. She nodded to a living area and motioned for me to sit, which I did but with caution.

"You are not a prisoner here Chloe. We ambushed your ride because you were too off track of the roads, you are on our territory but lucky enough for us we have been looking for you." My brain kept screaming 'Edison Group'.

"We have been looking for more so Derek Souza but we knew to get him we had to get you." I stood up in anger and pointed my finger at her.

"You will not touch him!" I spat.

She smirked and looked at the man who just came in, "Oh a very protective mate. Like I said Chloe no one is going to get hurt and you are not a prisoner."

"How do you know my name and what do you want with Derek?"

"We know you because we have been studying the Edison Group and about their vile experiments. They took something that belonged to someone dear to us and we are going to take that back." I must have looked confused and shocked.

"Chloe, when you and your friends escaped Lyle house you all kind of left a bit early I which you went off our radar for a while. You see we were going to break you all out but mainly for just one person, Derek. He belongs here not in a lab, we were going to take him and try to find his brothers." I shook my head,

"You can't find them because they are dead. Derek told me." She looked shocked and said to the male who came in before, "Get the Alpha." I suddenly clicked on to where I was. The pack.

I looked over at the woman and asked, "Who are you?" she looked pack over at me and replied, "I am Elena and that was Clay who just left." I asked her who the alpha was but she said I would see.

A tall dark haired man came in looked over at me, I felt intimidated by his gaze as it rang with authority. He held his hand out to me, "My name is Jeremy Danvers and welcome to Stonehaven which I am the alpha of."

I shook his hand and greeted him back with respect. I learned from Derek that the pack was not a group to mess around with so I was taking no chances.

"Why do you want Derek?" I asked and he replied, "Because he is an asset to the pack. Well his family was and he is the only one left from the bloodline according to you, so he is even more essential."

"You know who Derek's family is?" I was shocked and I felt like I shouldn't know anymore because even Derek never knew and that is unfair. I expressed this to Jeremy and he nodded and said I was best resting and that my Aunt would be in the room down the hall from me.

I nodded and followed Elena to my assigned room. I walked in and Elena gave me a set of Pj's and my backpack. I thanked her, got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. I was told I would find out more tomorrow on the situation and that I could visit my Aunt after I have had some rest. I didn't argue but felt annoyed. I lay in bed thinking of how crazy this all just got. Wasn't my life crazy enough before?

* * *

**Fin.**

**Well Kate you got it right. This chapter to me felt like predictable in every way but I am starting to run out of ideas. Also I just wanted to tell you all that I know Stonehaven isn't like what I described and I know Elena is usually Alpha but I have changed things around because I could. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think and also if you have any idea's let me know through PM or on a review.**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :) x**


	19. Chapter 19

**I take too long to post my work. Sorry again for the delay but figuring out what I want to be in life has consumed me. Some people will know what it's like to be unsure when you have to decide so soon... Stressful is the word. **

**Anyway I am back to give you a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is needed at the moment because of the writer's block I keep getting so please, leave a review. If you are one of those people who always do, thank you! You keep me writing.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up to the blinding morning sun. Yesterday's events came to mind and the strange thing about being here was not scaring me. Derek used to tell me that you do not mess with the pack and that it is best to stay clear; yet here I am in the heart of the pack. I heave a sigh thinking about how much I miss Derek. He deserves better than me and that is what I will keep telling myself, just hoping one day I will truly agree and move on. With the current situation I am in, I and Derek may be meeting sooner than I had originally thought. The thought of seeing my Derek again gave me crazy butterflies.

I lay in the comfortable bed, not wanting to get up yet as the comfort of the room has been the most privileged thing I have had since escaping Lyle house. I could now say I value the little things we usually take for granted, this is the one thing we will want to have when they are not part of our everyday lives. Beds, pillows, shampoo. These as just a few I took for granted but now I would be so grateful when I could have these luxuries anywhere, just like what the pack offered me and my Aunt.

I still didn't know how she was or if she was conscious. The worry for my Aunt increases every day. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't protect her like other people could. Maybe she should leave; it would be the best thing for her. Problem is how I get her to leave for her safety without making it sound like I do not want her with me. I really do want her with me but she doesn't need to take risks because of me and my out of control powers. I wish Derek was here, he would have a plan. He always does. I smile at the thought of Derek telling me what to do; honestly he was my rock when I was clueless. A knock on the door made me jump. I called whoever was knocking in and Elena poked her head through the door.

"Good Morning. I just came to tell you that breakfast is in half an hour and your Aunt should be dressed by then. She awoke last night. She is okay Chloe." I stared at her. Why didn't she tell me as soon as my Aunt woke up? Elena must have read my expression as she added,

"I would have waked you but you were knocked out. I don't think I would have been able to wake you if I tried." I nodded and thanked her in which she left me in peace. My Aunt was okay. I felt a whole lot of relief after hearing she was okay.

I got up and went to find the bathroom which luckily for me was easy to notice as its door was wide open. I rushed inside with my backpack and started to get ready. After 25 minutes of getting clean and dressing I was famished. I followed the smell of bacon to find Elena, Clay, Jeremy and 3 other people I did not know. Two children and a small woman. I sat down facing an empty chair in which I hoped my Aunt would have already occupied. I looked to Elena and she cleared her throat and said,

"This is my daughter Katherine Danvers, my son Logan Danvers and this is Jamie Vegas." She smiled I looked over and smiled at them all.

"I hear you are a necromancer Chloe. I am also a necromancer so maybe we could have training lessons. I would assume at your young age that you won't know much as after all necromancy is not an easy power and takes long years." I smiled at her but felt weary. If she could see what I can do will she refuse to give me tips? Will she think of me as a freak? Will she be another Margaret? I didn't know what to think of Jamie Vegas at the moment but only time will tell who she really is.

"Good Morning Chloe, I hoped you slept well?" Jeremy greeted. I nodded and said I spelt well for a change. He replied, "Glad to know you feel comfortable in our presence, not many do."

Jeremy eyed me as if I was an alien. Did he expect me to be horrible or something?

"Sir! There is a vehicle on our land and I smell mutts." A man ran into the dining room and interrupted out awkward stares. Jeremy looked away and stood up. "Well see to it that he is captured, unharmed. I would like to question the mutt why he is on our territory." The man nodded and turned quickly to leave. Clay stood up and kissed Elena on the cheek, then ruffled each of his child's heads, before leaving to deal with the current trespass.

"What happens if a stray wolf is found on your territory, not knowing he is on it?" I questioned, thinking of Derek. Jeremy looked at me and said, "Depends on the person. If they have potential we may train them and let them join the pack. If not then we can easily dispose of them." When he said dispose of them, I shivered slightly. Why wolves are so damn territorial and have to be vicious towards passer-byers?

I heard the two children giggle and I looked over at them to see them giggling at me. I was confused until I heard Jeremy slightly laugh and say, "It's in our nature. You can relate surely, I mean if a necromancer crosses paths with an unwanted guest then you dispose of them. What makes us getting rid of wolves that cross our path worse than you pushing around the dead?" I blushed and looked down at my hands feeling like I was being scowled at by my dad. I looked to Jamie and she was glaring at Jeremy.

"We do not push them about and what we do is totally different than what you do." Jamie defended. Jeremy looked at her and rolled his eyes. Jamie kicked him in the shins and he only smirked. I looked at them two thinking how strange their pairing is, but I can relate strongly to this… well used to be able to. I don't have Derek anymore so I can't relate anymore and what hurt me was that Jamie and Jeremy's little argument reminded me of me and Derek. It saddened me to think that I would have to be around people who will constantly remind me of what I had to let go. I desire their relationship right now. I want my wolf.

* * *

**Derek's POV:**

I raced down highways trying to figure out where Lauren would have driven. My mind was in a constant worry as the longer I spend trying out new routes the further I am from Chloe. I miss my mate. The wolf inside of me whined at the thought of our mate being missing and us being apart. I took a turn which led me to a deserted road; I have a hunch that Lauren would have chosen this road because it is out of sight.

We drove for another 15 minutes until I saw something on the road. I stopped the car so quick that everybody had jolted forward and shouted at me. I ignored all insults from Tori and jumped out. I raced over to what was laying on the ground, my heart dropped. It was Chloe's amulet. Why is it on the road? She never loses it. I sniffed the amulet and heaved a sigh; it smelled like Chloe so strongly. When I sniffed the air hoping to get a trail, I smelt something I wish me never. I turned around and ran to the car in which I shared a nervous glance with Jace, he smelled it too.

I tried to start the engine but it kept cutting off. Shit! I was panicking now and I tried over and over until I heard the thuds of numerous paws hitting the ground. They know and we have no chance. I got out and told them all to run, that I would stay as bait. Simon was confused and protested anyway whilst Jace nodded and pulled Tori along with him. But they never got far, wolves appeared out of the tree's and were growling menacingly at them, Jace growled back and pushed Tori behind him. They backed up until they met us and we were moments later, surrounded. A van pulled up and two men got out. One of them past the growling wolves and met us in the middle.

"Who are you and what is your business here mutts?" He directed his question to us but was staring at me. I stepped forward and said, "I'm Derek and this is Jace, Simon and Tori. We are looking for a friend of ours who has come down this road, which is all the business we have."

Then man glared at me and said, "You have two options, you come with us quietly without fuss. Or you could always do it the hard way and let us have a good chase." He smirked and I replied that we would go quietly. He nodded and told us to go in the back of the van in which we all did. The doors closed behind us and we were thrown into darkness.

* * *

**Chloe's POV: **

Aunt Lauren was okay but was currently resting. I wondered down the stairs and explored a little bit, in which I found something I did not like one bit. I found a basement in which made me get a bad feeling. I was about to turn back when the door slammed closed, I turned around and pulled at the handle. I banged on the door ferociously in which must have gotten someone's attention.

"Chloe? Is that you?" I heard Jamie say on the opposite side of the door. "Yes! Jamie can you open the door. I really am scared of basements and the doors locked." I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was about to get me out.

Jamie was telling me to hang on then she told me it wouldn't budge and that she would go get Jeremy. I was shaking a little not liking the fact I was alone. I turned around and looked around the basement, in which I wish I didn't because pair of eyes was staring at me from the far side of the room. I was hypnotised and couldn't look away, I knew I had to push the spirit away because it wasn't helping me in the slightest. I reacted for my amulet to find it gone in which sent worse fear through my body than a ghost could ever do.

The pair of eyes turned into more in which was coming closer and closer towards me. I turned around and was banging on the door shouting Jamie whilst trying to banish the ghost. But then I felt it. Sensed it. It was behind me and I knew I was in trouble. I felt a hand on my shoulder in which pulled my body backwards sending me down the flight of stairs. When I hit the bottom I raised my hands to protect my head.

"You can't escape me little girl! I'm here and I will not leave." I chanted in my head; banish, banish, banish. He would not go away and I knew I had to do something but what? I shouted Jamie's name then screamed when the ghost pulled my hair and that was all I needed to breakdown.

* * *

**Derek's POV: **

We arrived at a house in which they made us line up outside of. I could tell when the Alpha was in my presence and he just entered it. He looked me up and down, which he then smiled and asked me who I was.

"Derek Souza sir." I said, in which he started to interrogate me. A woman came out and frantically shook the Alpha's arm. He looked down at her and told her to calm down in which she then whispered something to him. He looked back towards the house and told one of the surrounding wolves to go inside and deal with the matter. He then looked back at me; he smiled and walked over to me. He stopped when he reached me and then shockingly hugged me. I stiffened and waited for him to release me from his hold. This was beyond strange. He stepped back and said, "Welcome home son."

I looked at him like he was crazy and in all honesty I think he is. I was about to start asking him what he was on about until a scream cut us off. I know that scream anywhere. I ran past them all and in the house. The werewolf from before was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pushed him aside and rammed the door down. I ran down the stairs and saw my Chloe. I ran to her and pulled her to my chest. She was sobbing and clinging onto me like I was her life-line. She shook and I comforted her.

"You can banish it Chloe. You're not alone, I'm here." she sobbed and stuttered about not being able to do it without her amulet. I pulled it out of my pocket and slipped it on her in which she felt more confident with. Chloe ended up banishing the ghost but still clung to me. I pulled her closer and kissed her head.

Chloe finally looked up into my eyes and I saw pain. I pulled her face towards me and kissed her, in which she enthusiastically responded. I kissed her long and hard, losing all sense of my surroundings.

We were both so caught up in the kiss we didn't realise we weren't alone. The Alpha was shouting demanding to know what was going on but we ignored him. I reluctantly pulled away from my mate in which she moaned about. I smiled down at her and pressed my forehead and nose to hers, whilst gazing into her eyes.

She looked into mine and smiled. "I love you Chloe. Please don't do that to me again." I whispered. She was silent for a long time then said, "I won't. I promise. I love you so much Derek."

I smiled and kissed her again.

God I love my mate and I am glad to have my angel in my arms once again.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Well guys that is a little something extra than last time, even though I took longer to update. I want to know that if I posted my own original story on FictionPress would you read it?**

**Well please let me know and don't forget to review!**

**Also I hope people are praying for the Boston victims and also the Texas and China victims of the current tragedies.**

**God bless Boston, Texas and China. Too many lives lost in such a short time. Justice will be served to the bombers in Boston but no amount of justice will bring back the beautiful lives lost. Pray for the families.**

**God Bless.**

**Love from**

**DarkestPowersPrincess :)**


End file.
